The Aftermath
by RedHal
Summary: Segment of Potion Mistake.  From new found powers, to baby sisters, to fanmail. This is what Harry was up to after defeating Voldemort
1. Potter Manor

A/N: Hello again. Sorry it's been awhile. I've been working, taking two college level literature courses, AND suffering writer's block for Harry Potter while getting inspiration for others. (I didn't want to start posting this story until it was written). Anyways, today, we begin ANOTHER story in my Potion Mistake Series. This is the story of what Harry and his friends and family are up to from where we left off in Sirius' Potion Mistake to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's graduation.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FYI: This was written back in March

_Part I_

**Chapter 1: Potter Manor**

At the Platform at Hogwarts,

"We'll have a Portkey for you guys" Harry told Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione as everyone else boarded the train. "Mum, Dad, Sara, Remus, John, Melissa, Spica, and I are going to floo to Potter Manor. When you get home, invite your parents to come. Including yours Hermione. Dumbledore should be bringing a Portkey for both of your families. You should turn up at the castle in front of the mansion according to Dad."

"We'll see you in a day or two." Ginny said hugging her boyfriend. "I KNOW Mum would go for this."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "She likes you too much."

"Harry?" Neville asked. "Aren't you getting on the train?"

"No." Harry said. "I'm going by floo. Avoid the press."

"I don't blame you." Seamus said to his dorm mate. "Especially with what just happened."

"Congratulations." Dean added as he patted Harry on the back.

0000

"I shall see you later." Dumbledore told the group.

"Thanks for putting up with us Dumbledore." Lily said.

"It was quite an interesting year." Dumbledore told her.

"Dad." Harry whispered to James. "We never checked out that room."

"We will." James said. "Moony still needs help on full moons."

"Harry. You first." Sirius said pushing his godson towards the fireplace.

"Where do I go?"

"Potter Manor." James told him.

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and shouted "POTTER MANOR!"

He disappeared in green flames.

0000

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace onto a marble floor face down.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his reflection in the marble floor. He stood up and dusted himself off. When he looked up to look at his surroundings, his jaw dropped. The ENTIRE hall was made of marble. He walked around the entry way as the rest of the Marauders and Maraudettes came pouring out of the fireplace.

"Welcome home." James told his son as Harry starred at the crystal chandelier.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Harry yelled "THIS IS HOME?!"

"I'm serious." James said.

"No you're not. I am." Sirius said.

Lily, James, Harry, Melissa, Remus, Sara, and John groan as Spica giggled. She had missed those jokes no matter how stupid they were.

"It's WAY too big!" Harry observed.

"Look at it this way," James said. "If you fly in the house, there's less chance of your mother finding out."

"Do I WANT to know how you know that?" Lily asked.

"No." James and Sirius said.

"MASTER JAMES!"

Harry got the shock of his life when he saw not one, not two, not three, but FOUR house-elves run up to hug his father. Hermione was going to have his head.

"Hi guys." James said as he hugged them back. "Guys. This is Harry. Harry, these are Trixy, Squeaky, Sparky, and Lucky."

"Hello." Harry said to the elves.

The elves' mouths dropped a foot as they gazed upon their younger master.

"Little Master Harry?" Trixy voiced. "Master James was right. Yous isn't so little anymore."

_Little Master?_ Harry thought

"Hey Sparky?" Sirius asked. "Is the ballroom freshly waxed?"

"Yes Mr. Sirius." Sparky told him. "Sparky thought Master James would like it freshly waxed." Sparky gave his master a wink.

"C'mon Harry. Let's go skating." James said.

"But it's summer." Harry argued

"Harry." Sirius told his godson. "When Sparky waxes, forget ice and ice skates. All you need are your socks."

"This ought to be good." Lily said as they went to the ballroom across the hall.

Sirius decided to take it upon himself to instruct Harry on the proper way how to sock skate.

"With only your socks, you just glide out like this." Sirius told his godson as he demonstrated with a one legged glide. He lost his balance and fell on his side.

"Looks dangerous." Harry said with a laugh.

"Pay him no mind." James said before turning to his friend. "You knew I took lessons. Why didn't you let me teach?"

"Whatever happened to "it's our secret"?" Sirius asked still on the floor, but trying to make the attempt to get off.

"YOU?" Lily asked her husband. "YOU took skating lessons?

"Yes." James told his wife.

To demonstrate, he glided to the center of the room and did a few moves (including a triple axle). When he got back to the gang, everyone except Sparky, Trixy, Squeaky, Lucky, and Sirius were starring at him mouths open.

"Helps with agility." James explained.

"Will you teach me?" Harry asked before he could stop himself

"Of course." James told him.

With that, Harry knew it would be a great summer. Maybe he could trick Ron into learning with him.

0000

"And this is the library." James said opening the door from the dinning room. "You can get to my father's study from this room."

"As well as every floor in the house." Sirius added.

Harry looked into the room curious as to what Sirius meant. His mouth dropped when he saw what would have been Hermione's version of Heaven.

In the center of the library, stood 12 rows of shelves that were 10 feet tall each. Around the perimeter of the library, also stood shelves of books and ladders that went all the way up to the ceiling that was a skylight. At the start of each floor of the mansion, stood a platform that went around the perimeter of the library.

"The library is as tall as the house." Sirius whispered.

"I'm NEVER going to get Tiria out of here." Harry said in awe.

"Enough of the Library." James said. "I think you'd want to see the Quidditch Pitch."

"Lead me to it." Harry said causing Lily to groan.

"He's turning into his father." She whispered to Melissa.

"Not completely." Melissa argued.

0000

A few minutes later,

"Dad, is it just me, or is this thing bigger than Hogwarts' Quidditch Pitch?"

"It's bigger." Remus told him.

"And I thought LAST summer was the best." Harry said still starring at the pitch.

"You know." James said to Sirius. "If the models have changed, we probably should get with the times."

"We?" Sirius teased. "_**I'm**_ the one who bought Harry his Firebolt. I've BEEN with the times."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's some type of Potter tradition your grandmother warned me about." Lily explained. "Check out that shed."

Harry saw the broom shed his mother was pointing to and went over to it. He flung open the doors to see 15 Nimbus 1700's."

"Nimbus 1700's?" He asked confused.

"Hey. They were the newest on the market at the time we** last **stocked up." James defended. "We have 15 of each type of broom since the dawn of Quidditch. So, when we have people come over to play, they can choose their own broom from the oldest to the newest."

"Where are the others?" Harry asked.

James went into the shed and opened a trap door at the bottom.

"Lumos." He said flicking his wand.

"I'll stay here." Lily said. "I've seen it and I'm not sure the dust will be good for the baby and I'm not going to take a chance."

"Good idea." James said. "Stay here Sirius. This is going to be a father/son moment."

"Yes sir." Sirius pouted even though he had seen what was down there before.

0000

James went down first followed by Harry. At the bottom was an underground system that stretched underneath the field. On the walls, hundred's of brooms were displayed.

"Wow." Harry said.

"You think THIS is something," James said. "Check this out."

He went over to a trunk near the far corner of the stadium above. He pulled out a small box and opened it. Small bones were laying in the box.

"These, Harry," he told his son. "Are the bones of a Snidget. This particular one was the last Snidget used it Quidditch."

"Before the Golden Snitch was invented by Bowman Wright of Godric's Hollow." Harry continued

"Right." James said.

"Ron would pay BIG to see this stuff." Harry said looking around as James put the box away.

"In the library, we have some journal from family members who played. They have some pretty cool tips." His father added

0000

In Spica's room a few hours later,

"Knock, knock." Sirius said peeking in the open doorway

Spica turned from her trunk to see her boyfriend.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"I'm not doing a knock, knock joke." Sirius said entering.

"I know." She told him. "You know, this time last year, I had no idea I'd be spending the next summer here."

"What did you think you'd be doing?"

"Dropping Mel off at Remus' and just abandoning everything to find you. If I didn't find you by this time, I'd keep looking." She said.

"And if you found me?"

"Hide you." She said simply. "I'd find someway. Of course, I didn't know at the time you were a dog animagus"

Sirius took a deep breath. He was too quiet for Spica's liking.

"Sirius?" she asked nervously. "What's the matter?"

"Spica?" Sirius said. "How long have we've known each other?"

"Let's see." Spica thought doing the math. "Should I include the years we've been apart?"

"Yes."

"Seven years in school. Then the three years out of school. That's 10. Then the fifteen years apart from you. And then finally this year….26 years."

"I should have done this 16 years ago." Sirius said getting down on one of his knees and pulling out a small box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Spica Jenkins? Will you marry me?"

"Yes Sirius Black." She replied instantly. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

Then, for the 500th time since their reunion (no exaggeration) they went into a passionate kiss. But this one had the most meaning of any of them.

"Oh Sirius." She cried. "I've dreamed of this moment for many years."

"As have I." he said.

"PADFOOT! BUSHTAIL! DINNER!" Lily's voice came from down the hall.

"Should we tell them?" Sirius asked.

"Let's wait." Spica said. "Harry's friends will be here tomorrow. We can do it all at once. How long have you had this ring?"

"For…16 years." He told her.

"Six…teen…" she stuttered.

"I wanted to do it the same night James announced his engagement. Then he gave us the call saying that he had a huge announcement and you and Mel announced you were leaving…" 

"I understand." She said before kissing him again.

0000

At dinner,

"Okay." James said. "What are you hiding Padfoot?"

"Hiding? Who said anything about hiding anything?"

"We'll tell you later." Spica said.

"Spica Jenkins!" Melissa exclaimed before pointing at Lily. "Are you…" 

"NO!" Spica answered knowing full well where her friend was going with.

"Not yet at least." Spica whispered to her fiancé.

Sirius grabbed Spica's hand under the table.

TBC

A/N: I've decided to do previews for this story.

_DING DING DING SMASH_

_Silence fell over the table as Spica blushed at the broken glass._

"_Sorry James." She said quietly_

"_Don't worry." James said. "There's more where that came from. Trix!"_

"_Sorry Trixy." Spica apologized to the elf._

"_That is all right Miss. Spica." Trixy said. "Trixy is used to this. Happened every year Trixy served the Potters until Master Charles and Mistress Elizabeth died."_

"_We have an announcement!" Sirius said._


	2. The Arrival of Friends and an Anouncemen

**Chapter 2: The Arrival of Friends and an Announcement**

The next day,

Harry groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a room decked in red and gold. For a brief second, he was confused. Then it hit him. He was in Potter Manor, not with the Dursleys.

The gang had set up rooms late the night before, so Harry never bothered to ask where he was staying.

"Good morning." James said peeking his head through the door.

"Morning Dad." Harry greeted with a yawn.

"Ah. I see you got Professor Peeler's old room."

"Who?"

"My Defense Professor when I started 6th year." James told him. "Before, this room was dull. But with a wave of his hand, he decorated it to what you see today."

"Wandless?"

"Yes. He was one of a kind. I invited him to stay the summer between my 6th and 7th years because he didn't have a place to stay."

"Whatever happened to him?"

"Who knows." James answered. "He disappeared with his fiancée after we graduated."

"I see he liked Quidditch."

"He was a seeker like your grandfather." James told his son. "They had a small match with just the snitch before dinner his first night."

"Who won?"

"They tied." James answered. "They caught it at the exact same time."

"What's keeping you two?" Sirius asked.

"I was just telling Harry about Peeler." James told his best friend.

"The Unprankable Teacher." Sirius sighed. "We could NEVER pull the wool over his eyes. It was like, he knew us. I WANTED TO PRANK HIM!"

James and Harry rolled their eyes at the pout Sirius was giving.

0000

A few hours later, Melissa and Remus were in the library; Sara, John, Spica, Sirius, and, James were at the Quidditch pitch in the backyard; and Lily and Harry were in James' old room turning it into a nursery for the new baby. When it got older, it will stay his or her room.

"Aren't you going to wait for your friends?" Lily asked.

"I am." Harry told her. "If I wasn't, I'd be out with Dad and the others."

She smiled as she opened the closet from a distance.

"Besides, I wanted to spend some more time with you." Harry added as he checked under the bed from prank items. "We won't have much of it after the baby is born."

"I will always have time for you, Harry." Lily told her son. "Just not during your class time."

"I don't think any of my teachers will LET me." Harry laughed pulling out a failed version of the Marauder's Map.

"The Mad Hatter's Map?" Harry laughed.

"That's Sirius' handwriting." Lily said looking at it laughing.

"I'm keeping this." Harry said as he pocketed the parchment. "I guess since it failed, he joked with it."

"I guess." Lily told him.

Suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Sounds like they're here." Lily said.

"I'll go meet them." Harry said.

Harry ran out of the room and peered over the balcony to see the Grangers and the Weasleys starring at the entry way.

"YOU MADE IT!" Harry called down.

Everyone looked up to see a crystal chandelier right in front of the balcony. On the balcony, they saw Harry

"You might have at least warn us about this place!" Ron yelled to his friend.

"Actually, I was more shocked than you guys!" Harry yelled back. "I was expecting at most THREE stories. Not five plus a basement and an attic. I'll be right down."

A few seconds later, Harry was on the first floor as he ran down the stairs.

"Thanks for letting my friends in Trixy." Harry said to the house-elf.

"It is Trixy's honor, Little Master Harry." Trixy said with a bow.

Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn't care much for that title

"Little…" George asked

"…Master?" Fred finished.

"It's just what house-elves call their youngest master. When Grandma Elizabeth and Grandpa Charles were living here, Dad was "Little Master James". When they died, the word "Little" was taken out. C'mon. I'll show you around." Harry explained as the twins laughed at his title.

"First things first." Ron said. "Where's the Quidditch field?"

"Quidditch field?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"It's out back." Harry said. "I swear that thing is bigger than the one at Hogwarts."

"Is that even possible?" Bill asked.

"Apparently." Harry said before noticing the annoyed look on Hermione's face. "And the Library is on the way out, so we'll make a stop to show Hermione."

Hermione's face brightened at the thought of going to a Library. Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie groaned.

0000

"This is the Library." Harry said as he opened one of the doors to it. There was an entrance from the dinning room and an entrance from the study.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed again. "We'll never get Tiria out!"

Hermione looked like she was in heaven.

"Look at it this way Ron," Harry said. "She'd be too busy reading to force us to do homework."

"Bloody hell." Hermione whispered to the shock of everyone.

"I never thought I'd hear those words out of Hermione Granger's mouth." Ron said in amazement.

0000

After (literally) dragging Hermione from the library to show her exactly where she'd be able to find the boys if she needed them, the group went out to the 20 acre back yard where, right in the center, stood a Quidditch field.

"There it is." Harry said.

"Bloody Hell!" Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron said at the same time.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked as she saw something flying around in the field.

"Let's go see." Harry told her even though he knew.

0000

When the group got there, they found James, Sirius, Spica, Sara, and John flying around.

"HEY!" Harry called to the flyers.

"Be there in a minute." Sirius said as he flew down to just above the ground. "We're seeing who can catch the snitch first."

Sirius flew away to get back to the game. To Hermione's horror, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry called.

Harry's broomstick came flying out of the broom shed and he mounted. He took off to join the group of flyers. A few seconds later there were groans and everyone came down. Harry was last with the Snitch in his hand.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "You KNOW you're not supposed to use magic outside of school! You'll be expelled!"

"Did you forget that underage magic can NOT be traced here when the wards are up?" Harry asked. "They were put back after you entered the mansion."

Ginny and Ron gapped at him before they started cheering like no tomorrow. They had forgotten that little perk about Potter Manor.

Arthur and Molly were just gapping at James.

"Hi Arthur!" James said cheekily. "It's been a while."

"James Potter?" Arthur gasped

"The one and only." James said with a bow. "Lily is in the house setting up a nursery."

"A nursery?" Molly asked.

"Oops." Ron said. "Did I forget to mention that Harry is going to be a big brother?"

"Yes you forgot." Charlie said. "You also forgot to mention about Harry's parents being alive."

"We thought that was obvious." Ginny stated.

"Congratulations." Bill said patting Harry on the back. "And you too Mr. Potter."

"Please," James said. "Call me James."

0000

A few minutes later,

"I want to get a better look at the Library." Hermione said dragging her friends in with her.

"So much for THAT theory." Ron said to his best friend.

When the group entered the Library, Hermione walked around. She turned a corner to see the reading area with some cushioned chairs. Everyone else was still in the aisle, so they didn't see what she saw. All they saw was Hermione making a right, move her hand to her mouth, and doubled back blushing bright red while trying to stiffen a giggle.

"I found Professor Lupin." She whispered. "And he's with Melissa."

"Reading?" Ron asked.

Hermione was having trouble not to laugh.

"No." she answered.

"They're not…" Fred asked

"…doing IT are they?" George finished

"No!" Hermione told them with a look of disgust.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George looked around the corner to see Remus and Melissa in a SERIOUS make-out session.

"Let's let them have some privacy." Harry said as he tried so hard not to laugh.

James, John, and Sirius looked around the corner.

"Where's a camera when you need it?" Sirius whispered.

Unfortunately, Remus and Melissa pulled out of their kiss for some air. The reason why that was unfortunate was because his eyes landed on his three best friends spying on him and his girlfriend.

"What are you three idiots doing?" Remus asked.

"Busted!" John said as he and the other two Marauders and the two Maraudettes stepped out of the aisle.

"We came in here to get some privacy from you guys." Melissa said.

"Who won your little Quidditch game?" Remus asked.

"Harry." They answered.

"I thought you weren't playing." Melissa said to the boy who just stepped out of hiding.

"Everyone showed up." Harry said as the rest of the Golden Group showed up with the rest of the families.

"How many of you saw us?" Melissa asked in horror.

Only the Marauders, Maraudettes (minus Lily), and the Golden Group raised their hands.

Remus and Melissa blushed. HARD. They were never going to hear the end of this.

0000

A few minutes later, James and Harry had taken the group upstairs. They found Lily in James' childhood room attempting to redecorate it. However, Charles had put a spell on the room when James was younger and begged him. The Quidditch posters just weren't coming off.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily finally yelled.

"I'm right here." James said at the doorway covering his ears.

"Take off these Quidditch posters!" she commanded. "I will NOT let MY child get motion sick because of them."

"But Lilikins…"

"NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am." James said as he unstuck the posters, rolled them up with magic, and grabbed them before his wife could.

"I'll just put these in a safe place." James said under his breath

"I'll take them!" Harry said.

"Here." James said giving the posters to his son. He knew his son would take care of the posters like the priceless artifacts they were.

"Lily Potter?" the Weasley adults and two eldest sons asked.

"Molly! Arthur! I'm so glad you could join us for the summer." Lily said. "And you two must be Hermione's parents. I'm Harry's mum, Lily."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Granger said.

"Bill and Charlie?" Lily asked. "You two had certainly grown since the last time I saw you."

"Thanks." They said.

"Where's Percy?" Lily asked.

"At work." Ron told her.

"Well," John said. "Let's go get the room assignments straight."

"Molly! Arthur! Wait!" Lily said to the Weasley parents as everyone went to go pick out rooms. "I can't thank you enough. Harry had told us about his past last summer when we were revived. Your names were mentioned a lot after he found out he was a wizard."

"What all did he tell you?" Arthur asked curious.

"That it was Molly who directed him to the platform; Ron was his first friend (next to Hagrid); he was allowed to stay at your house for some of the summers; that you took him to the Quidditch World Cup; and during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when families were allowed to come, you came to support him."

"It was no trouble Lily." Molly said. "Harry has been like a son to us. We couldn't be any happier now that he has his real mother back."

"Thank you." Lily stated again. "And if there is ANYTHING James and/or I could do, just name it."

0000

That night at dinner,

DING DING DING SMASH

Silence fell over the table as Spica blushed at the broken glass.

"Sorry James." She said quietly

"Don't worry." James said. "There's more where that came from. Trix!"

"Sorry Trixy." Spica apologized to the elf.

"That is all right Miss. Spica." Trixy said. "Trixy is used to this. Happened every year Trixy served the Potters until Master Charles and Mistress Elizabeth died."

"We have an announcement!" Sirius said. "You are now looking at an engaged man. Spica and I are to be married."

There was silence as the news sunk in. Finally...

"Okay Harry. Pay up." Ginny said holding out her hand in front of her boyfriend

"I believe that's three galleons." Hermione said to Ron.

"Here." Melissa said giving Remus two galleons

"Thank you." James said to Lily as she gave him 8 galleons.

"It's about time!" John yelled at Sirius as he received two galleons from his fiancée.

"I think they were expecting this." Spica said to her dumbstruck fiancé.

"I didn't want to be left in the dust." Sirius whispered to a smirking James. "With you two having your second kid, and John getting married…" 

"We understand Padfoot." Remus told him as he nudged Melissa

"Then I'd like to make a toast." Melissa said. "To the girl who put up with me for 15 years in America. We've traveled the United States together and had many adventures. It's now finally nice to know that I will NEVER have to hear you murmuring "Sirius" in your sleep again nor listen to you making out with your pillow. You can do that with the real thing now."

Spica glared at Melissa as everyone laughed.

"Anyways, it's nice to know that we are both following the vow we made before we left America and after we got back from New York."

"What vow?" Spica asked confused.

Melissa just hummed a few bars of the song from a few years ago (See Chapter 38 in Memories).

"Oh yeah." Spica caught on. "Wait. BOTH of us? That means that…"

"You aren't the only one who got engaged Bushtail." She explained as she showed off a diamond ring.

"FINALLY!" Everyone yelled shocking the werewolf and wolf animagus.

"Took _you_ long enough." Lily said as she got her eight galleons back from James.

"This is just in the legal sense." Melissa told her friends.

"When did this happen?" Molly asked.

"This afternoon." Remus said. "I had just proposed when you lot caught us in the… aftershock."

"Aftershock?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"So Moony?" Sirius asked. "When's the big day?"

"Sometime within the summer." Melissa said.

"That soon?" Sara asked.

"You're getting married next week." Spica told Sara.

"Yes, but I've been engaged since February." Sara said. "You've been engaged…."

"5 hours" Melissa told her

"25 hours." Spica admitted.

"THAT'S what you were hiding yesterday." James said pointing at Sirius. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We wanted to wait for the kids." Sirius explained.

"You'll wait for the kids, but not for the wedding?" Arthur asked.

"We were extremely close to being engaged 16 years ago." Spica told everyone. "But certain circumstances prevented us from going that far."

"Really?" James asked.

"I was going to propose the night you told us about **your** engagement." Sirius admitted. "I had it planned for months, but then Spica said that she was leaving the country."

"It's okay Sirius." Spica told him. "Things worked out in the end."

"True."

"Wait a minute." Spica said as she remembered something. "Is THAT why you wanted to come with us to America?"

"Part of the reason." He admitted. "The other reason was because I didn't want to loose you."

"Awww." The Golden Group teased.

Sirius gave them a look.

"Aren't these potatoes good?" Harry asked changing the subject.

0000

In Harry and Ron's room later that night,

"I LOVE the decoration!" Ron said. "You are so lucky."

"Thanks." Harry said. "As for the decoration, Dad said that it was done by his defense professor."

"Your dad let a teacher in here?"

"Yes. According to Dad, it was just a barren room. The DADA professor didn't have a place to stay for the whole summer, so Dad invited him. With a wave of his hand, the professor was able to turn the white marble into this."

The room was decorated in red and gold with some Quidditch posters.

"Wandless? He must have been a great wizard."

"I guess." Harry said. "Mum and Dad said that he disappeared with his fiancée after they graduated."

"Well, maybe he'll be found again. What was his name?"

"Professor Peeler." Harry answered.

TBC

Next time:

"_Hey! Watch it!" Ron yelled after he bumped into the boy._

"_Sorry" the boy apologized but didn't look at Ron. _

_The wizard and two witches started to walk around the frozen kid, but stopped when they saw who the boy was looking at._

_It was Dudley Dursley._


	3. Peter Conway

**Chapter 3: Peter Conway**

It was July 1st, 1997 and there was a fairly large crowd in front of a store with a ribbon tied across the door blocking the entrance.

"Eh Hem." Fred said clearing his throat to people passing by. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WITCHES AND WIZARDS! WE ARE ABOUT TO START THE GRAND OPENING OF OUR STORE!"

"ARE YOU BORED?" George announced. "LIFE TREATING YOU UNFAIRLY? GET BACK WITH OUR PRODUCTS AT WEASLEYS' WIZARDING WHEEZES!"

This got a few people's attention as well as some kids. The older kids knew who these two were.

Fred and George grabbed a large pair of scissors and cut the ribbon.

"WEASLEYS' WIZARDING WHEEZES IS NOW OFFICIALLY OPEN!" they yelled.

The group of people that were there for the actual ceremony went in. Lily and Spica had to jerk on their husbands' cloaks to keep them from running in and buying out the store. Harry laughed as his father and godfather pouted as the two women started to warn them about prank items lying around the houses.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Cedric Diggory walked in together. Cedric had been invited because he had tied with Harry at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Because it was that money that was used to buy the shop, Cedric was considered a benefactor. Harry remained anonymous.

The gang walked in.

Boxes were piled to the ceiling. Harry noticed the Skiving Snackboxes, trick wands, specialized self-writing insult quills, etc.

"Look at these!" Sirius exclaimed. "Can you imagine what we could have done with these?"

Sirius was showing James the Nosebleed Nougats.

"We could have skipped classes with these." James realized. "Too bad we didn't do any time traveling in our day. We could have stocked up on these."

The Skiving Snackboxes were starting to sell out as customers walked in. Harry even noticed some adults, other than the Marauders, buying them so they can get sick leave off work.

"What's this?" James asked as he found a shelf with cloaks. He put it on and found he was dressed in a Gryffindor uniform.

"Ah." George said. "That is our Cloak of Many Colors. It is designed to make it look like you're wearing one thing, but really wearing another."

"You can go to class in your pajamas with this." Fred added.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled "YOU PUT THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone laughed at that as James quickly folded it up.

"Reserve one for me." James whispered to Fred. "I'll pick it up when Lily's not looking."

0000

A few hours later,

"Harry!" Ginny said. "Ron, Hermione and I are going out into the town."

"We'll be right with you." Harry told them. He was helping his mother carry some stuff for the new baby.

"Did you see the look on Lily's face when James picked of the Cloak of Many Colors?" Ron asked as they left the Leaky Cauldron.

"She was ready to kill him." Hermione said. "Again."

"James Potter! You put that thing back this INSTANT!" Ginny mimicked.

The group began to laugh.

"Okay. We have to be careful now." Hermione said. "We're in the muggle world."

Suddenly the boy who was walking in front of them stopped short.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ron yelled after he bumped into the boy.

"Sorry" the boy apologized but didn't look at Ron.

The wizard and two witches started to walk around the frozen kid, but stopped when they saw who the boy was looking at.

It was Dudley Dursley.

"Well, well." Dudley said walking up to boy. "If it isn't Conway."

"Shove it Dursley." Conway said.

"Dursley?" Ginny whispered. "Isn't that…?" 

"That's Harry's cousin." Ron whispered back

"Are you threatening me, Conway?" Dudley asked rolling up his sleeves

"You'll have to go through us first." The trio said walking in between the two.

"Having girls stand up for you Conway?"

"What do you think I am you pig?" the Ron said.

Conway winced.

"What did you call me?" Dudley asked Ron.

The trio pulled out their wands and pointed them at Dudley.

"You…You're some of those freaks!" Dudley realized in fear.

"Now you remember me?" Ron asked. "My brothers gave you that toffee a couple of years ago."

Dudley shut his mouth and his hands went to his fat rear.

"Get out of our sight." Ginny told him.

"You…You can't use that…stuff outside of that…school" Dudley reminded them.

"Except in self-defense and when we're seventeen." Hermione informed him.

"and adults can use it." Ron added.

As if on cue, Sirius and Remus came out.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Remus asked.

"This git was threatening this guy, Remus." Ron told him.

"Ooohhh. A Dursley." Sirius said looking like Christmas came early.

"AAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Dudley yelled as he ran for his pathetic life.

"Doesn't anyone watch the tellybision anymore?" Sirius asked.

"Television." Conway, Hermione, and Remus corrected.

"Thanks." Conway thanked the group.

"Peter?" Hermione asked. "Peter Conway?"

"Hermione Granger?" Peter asked.

Hermione and Peter hugged.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Peter." Hermione said realizing what was going on with Ron. "This is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Ron, this was my best friend from primary school, Peter Conway."

"So Hermione got herself a boyfriend?" Peter said looking Ron up and down. "You have my approval. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ron said as they shook hands.

"I don't need your approval." Hermione told Peter whacking his head

"Any friend of 'Mione's is a friend of ours." Ginny said shaking Peter's hand. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Any relation?" Peter asked looking between Ginny and Ron.

"Sister." Ron stated. "And girlfriend to my best friend."

"Speaking of which," Sirius said. "Where is Archimedes?"

"Probably with Prongs and Vixy." Remus said.

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"Archimedes is the nickname of one of my best friends from secondary school." Hermione explained. "Prongs and Vixy are his parents' nicknames. And these are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said. "So 'Mione? Why did Dursley….wait a minute. How DO you know Dudley Dursley?"

"Tiria! Red! Nat!" a voice said coming from the unmarked building

Harry Potter was standing in the door. Peter starred in shock.

"It's a world of laughter…" Sirius started to sing when he recognized the look on Peter's face. It was a look of recognition.

"Don't even." Remus warned him.

"You missed it mate." Ron said to Harry. "Your cousin was here."

"I missed a chance to hex Dudley?" Harry asked "Rats."

"Harry! You know you can't…." Hermione started to scold.

"I know Tiria." Harry said. "That doesn't mean I can't threaten."

"Besides." Ginny said to Hermione. "You didn't seem to have any trouble whipping out your wand."

"Ginny!" Hermione said motioning towards Peter. "Muggle."

"Peter?" Harry asked recognizing Peter.

"Harry?"

"It's a world of tears…" Sirius continued.

"Do NOT make me silence you." Remus warned.

Peter and Harry gave each other brotherly hugs.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Peter asked. "You said that we'd meet up at Stonewall."

"Change of plans." Harry said. "I was accepted to the school Mum and Dad went to."

"Really? So you were able to find out more about them?"

"Better." Harry said. "They came back."

Peter placed a hand over his friend's scar to feel for a fever.

"Harry." Peter said gently. "People can not come back from the dead."

"Here's everyone!" a voice called from the door.

Peter looked and nearly screamed when he saw James

"Peter. This is my Dad, James Potter. Dad. This was my first friend from when I was at the Dursley's: Peter Conway"

"Wait a minute." Hermione said as she realized something. "YOU'RE Peter's friend from Surrey that he wrote about constantly?"

"Yea…YOU'RE Peter's friend from Bristol that he talked about constantly?" Harry said as he realized the connection.

"It's a world of hope and a world of fears…" Sirius sang.

"In fact, I was defending Hermione when Harry and I became friends." Peter added as he remembered.

"There's so much that we share…"

"Ironic." Ron said.

"So, why did Dursley run from the sticks?" Peter asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Long story." Harry and Hermione said.

"What's going on?" a redheaded woman entered.

It was Lily

"Mum. This is Peter Conway. He was my best friend in primary school. Peter. This is my mother, Lily." Harry introduced.

"Conway?" Lily asked. "Any relation to Christine Conway?"

"My mother." Peter said.

"That it's time we're aware…"

"She was MY best friend from primary school." Lily told them.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"

"Sirius! Shut up!" Remus told his friend.

"So, " Peter asked Harry and Hermione. "Where did you two meet?'

"Secondary school." They told him.

"Guys." Peter said warningly.

"What we tell you, you must promise to NEVER tell." Harry told him.

"I promise." Peter said.

0000

On a small wall outside a shop a few minutes later,

The five teens were sitting on the wall eating ice cream while talking.

"Let me get this straight." Peter said. "You four can do magic."

"Yes."

Then he turned to Harry.

"And your parents DIDN'T die in a car crash. Instead, they were murdered."

"Yes."

"And the guy who murdered them tried to kill you because of some prophesy, but messed up because your mother sacrificed herself."

"Yes."

"So now you defeated the guy and your parents are back."

"Yes."

"And Sirius Black, the guy everyone assumed was a mass murderer, is your godfather."

"Yes."

"And you play a sport that is played on broom."

"Yes."

"Best Seeker EVER." Ginny said.

"I'm not that good." Harry said. "I lost one."

"Out of ten." Hermione finished. "Two in first year, two in second year, three in third, and three last year."

"Did we forget to tell you that Professor Lupin's a werewolf?" Ron asked licking his chocolate ice cream on a cone.

"It's the new moon, so there's nothing to worry about." Hermione said when she saw the look of shock on Peter's face.

"Anything ELSE I should know about?" Peter asked in amazement.

"We're animagi." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"We can't do it now because we're in public, but we can turn into animals. That's where we get our nicknames." Harry told him.

"There you are." A female voice said. "Oh. I see you made some new friends."

The kids turned to see a woman with strawberry blond hair coming up to them.

"Mum." Peter said. "You remember Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Hermione? You've grown up." Christine Conway said. "As have you Harry."

"Thanks Mrs. Conway." They said.

"Who are your friends?" Christine asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley." Hermione introduced.

"And this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley." Harry added.

"So you two might become in-laws one day." Christine said.

"Perhaps." Hermione said with a blush

"One day." Harry added turning as red as Ginny's hair

"Mum." Peter said. "I just found out that you knew Harry's Mum."

"I did?" She asked.

"Lily Evans?" Harry told her.

"Lily? She's your mother?" she asked in horror. "She's…dead?"

"No." The kids told her.

"But…I thought…oh! She was in a coma."

"No." Harry said. "She came back." 

"People can't come back from the dead." Christine said.

"Don't tell me. Tell my godfather. He brought them back." Harry said defending himself.

"Who's your godfather?"

"Sirius Black." The kids answered

"That mass murderer!?" 

"He didn't kill those people." Harry said rolling his eyes. "He was framed."

"So, the report last September was true?" she asked.

"You better believe it." A voice said behind her.

She turned and nearly screamed when she saw Sirius Black standing behind her.

"You're….you're…."

"Sirius Orion Black. At your service." Sirius said with a bow.

"Padfoot! Quit freaking people out." James said joining them

Christine just starred at the two best friends.

"Hi." James said noticing the woman. "I'm James Potter."

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"CHRIS!"

"Lily?" Christine asked when she saw her friend. After they hugged, she looked between Lily, Harry, and Peter trying to figure everything out. "I was told you were dead."

"When were you told that?" Lily asked.

"Back when I lived in Surrey." Christine said. "My son made a new friend named Harry Potter who was an orphan. I just found out that his friend and your son were the same."

"That's right." Lily said slapping her forehead. "I've been back for almost a year now, and James and I have been revealed to the public. So now it's like I haven't been away."

"Well, we have to catch up." Christine said.

Then she noticed Lily's mid-section.

"Are you pregnant again?" she asked.

TBC

Forthcoming:

"_No more weddings." Harry sighed. "Three in a row was more than enough."_

_He pulled the covers over his head._

"_No more weddings." James confirmed. "For now. Moony, Mistoffelees, and Padfoot are gone"_

"_You and Mum want to go on a second honeymoon?" Harry asked._

"_Not yet." James said. "During Sirius' reception, Scrimgeour, the once Head of the Auror Department and now Minister of Magic, approached me and Sirius. He wanted to know if we could go work for the Ministry again."  
_

"_Did you accept?"_


	4. The Future

**Chapter 4: The Future**

After the Conways and the Potters caught up on the past, the families went their separate ways. Peter was going to the College of Charleston when he got out of school. Harry knew that he would never hear from his first friend again

00000

It was now time for the weddings. John and Sara were hustling about Potter Manor preparing for the ceremony. They would be the first in a group of three weddings in a row.

John and Sara were going today, then Sirius and Spica the next day, and finally Remus and Melissa.

"Three weddings in a row." Hermione sighed.

"Then two weeks without most of the Marauders and Maraudettes." Harry added. "You know what that means?" 

"What?" Ron asked.

"Peace and Quiet." Ginny told him.

"Not if your Dad has anything to say." Hermione told him.

"Don't burst my bubble." Harry told her.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! GINNY! IT'S TIME!" Sara called.

"Let's do this." Harry said.

0000

"Do you Jonathan, take Sara, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Sara, take Jonathan, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Newton."

0000

The next day,

"Do you Sirius, take Spica, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Spica, take Sirius, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black."

00000

The NEXT day,

"Three in a row." The priest sighed. "Do you Remus, take Melissa, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Melissa, take Remus, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin. Anyone ELSE want to get married."

Silence. Even though Ginny WAS eyeing Harry.

"We're too young." Harry whispered.

(A/N: Weddings MAY be chapters in Memories. Let me know)

0000

The next day,

"Harry. Wake up." James said.

"No more weddings." Harry groaned. "Three in a row was more than enough."

He pulled the covers over his head.

"No more weddings." James confirmed. "For now. Moony, Mistoffelees, and Padfoot are gone"

"You and Mum want to go on a second honeymoon?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." James said. "During Sirius' reception, Scrimgeour, the once Head of the Auror Department and now Minister of Magic, approached me and Sirius. He wanted to know if we could go work for the Ministry again." 

"Did you accept?" Harry asked sitting up in bed. Ron was still snoring away.

"Not yet. we told him we'd think about it. Sirius will talk it over with Spica and I was going to talk to you and your mother."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Your affected by this decision too." James explained.

"What does Mum think?" Harry asked.

"She says it's up to me as long as we do the same thing when you were born." James said. "I take some time off to help with the baby. She's going back to Mungos to see if she can't help with Remus' cure. By working at Mungos, she can learn different treatments."

"So, what's the difference between working at St. Mungos and not getting my opinion and working as an auror and getting my opinion?"

"Because there's a better chance of your mother coming home than me." James told him truthfully.

Silence.

"Do YOU want to?" Harry finally asked.

"It doesn't matter." James said. "Personally, I think your mother wants me to so I can keep busy from pranks."

Harry laughed at the truth in that reasoning.

"I don't have a problem." Harry said. "With Voldemort gone, you have a better chance of coming home alive."

"Okay. I'll tell Scrimgeour." James said kissing the top of Harry's head. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I think I better start on my homework and get that out of the way." Harry said. "That way I can get Hermione off my back."

"Don't tell anyone," James whispered. "But I'm beginning to miss homework."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Beats paperwork any day." James said.

James left Harry thinking.

0000

"Harry?" Ron said to his friend who was deep in thought in the library. "Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry asked snapping out of it.

"You spaced out on us." Ginny stated.

"Sorry." Harry said. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"The future." Harry told them. "After next year, we only have one more year."

"OMG!" Hermione screamed. "NEWT's! We have to study!"

She ran to a shelf and grabbed a book.

"Relax Tiria!" Ron said. "We have time."

"But what if we change our minds?" Harry asked. "Can we do it at this late a notice?"

"Ask McGonagall." Ginny suggested.

0000

McGonagall was making lesson plans for the new school year when the door to her office opened. Thinking it was one of her fellow professors, she looked up.

She was shocked to see Harry Potter walking up to her desk.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked. "What brings you here? Is something wrong with your parents?"

"No." Harry said. "They don't even know I'm here. I need to talk."

"About what?" she asked giving him her undivided attention.

"Remember in April how I said I wanted to be an auror?" he asked. "I'm having second thoughts."

"Is there a reason for this?"

"Well, with the sudden fall of Voldemort, EVERYONE is wanting a position as an auror. Or at least everyone I've talked to. And also, I've been thinking. What if someone else tries to do what Voldemort did after I'm gone? And if I'm gone, SURELY Dumbledore will be as well. I can't leave the wizarding world without a firm ground to stand on."

"Are you considering teaching?" she asked.

"I am. Will that affect my class schedule?"

"It shouldn't." she said.

"What kinds of grades do I need?" Harry asked. "I know it's too late for OWLS, but…"

"Keeping your exact grades out of mind for the moment," she told him. "You will need passing grades in the basics. Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Charms, and Care for Magical Creatures would help. Also, it would depend on the subject matter which you want to teach."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said without flinching or hesitating.

"After Professor Lupin's job I see." She said with a small smile.

"Only if the jinx gets a hold of him after I graduate. I'll go to another school if necessary."

"Well, an Outstanding would be preferred in Defense. Also Exceeds Expectations would be preferred in other subjects. Acceptables will be taken, but if they were put up against another applicant, then it would hurt your chances."

"So, just to get this straight, Defense is a given, I need Care for Magical Creatures so I can learn more about the dark creatures I'm going to teach about; Potions for potions that could possibly be used against them; Herbology for teaching students how to avoid plants that could hurt them; Charms to teach them charms to protect themselves such as the patronus; and Transfiguration so I can help them recognize things such as Unregistered Animagi?"

"Those are some ways how they could be useful."

"Wish I had paid more attention during that Animagi lesson." Harry admitted. "I could have recognized Pettigrew."

"He wasn't registered." McGonagall told him. "We never knew."

"When will I get my results?" Harry asked.

"Soon." She informed him. "But I'll tell you this much, I was impressed with your score in Tranfiguration."

"So, I passed?" he asked.

"At least my class." She said.

"Probably an Acceptable." Harry said under his breath. "I have to get going before Dad goes looking for me. Thank you for your time Professor."

"Any time Mr. Potter." She said going back to her lesson plans. "And Mr. Potter."

Harry looked back when he was halfway to the door.

"Next June, try not to have any suicide attempts." She told him.

"I have no intentions." Harry told her as he left.

"Oh!" He said as he ran back to the door. "Professor? Can you not mention my change of occupation to my parents?" 

"Not unless you want me to."

TBC

Coming up:

_James came back out of the pensieve to see a confused Harry._

"_Why were you in there so long?" Harry asked._

"_I didn't realize you remembered…"_


	5. The Memory

**Chapter 5: The Memory**

"Harry?" James asked as he entered Harry's room.

"Dad?" Harry asked as he came out of his closet. "What are your doing here?"

"I just got home." James said. "Scrimgeour said I could start when school starts up after the full moon. I'm still substituting for Moony. What were you doing in your closet?"

Harry didn't look James in the eye as he hesitated.

"Ginny better not be in there." James told him.

"No." Harry said. "It's just, I know that if I told you, you'd want to go check it out and I'm not sure if I want that."

"Not unless you want me too." James said.

"I was putting more memories in the pensieve I received last Christmas." Harry said. "Some happy, but most are upsetting and give me nightmares."

"At least you weren't doing anything you'd regret." James said patting his son's shoulders. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay." Harry said.

0000

Harry left his room when he was finished putting the memories away. He had decided to allow his father to see more of his past. James deserved it. Besides, Lily was at the hospital getting a check up. He left the room and looked for his father. He heard the sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata from downstairs. He followed the music and saw his father playing on the piano. (One of the many secret talents of James Potter)

When the song ended, James turned and saw his son looking impressed.

"I…It's not what it looks like." James tried.

"Nice try." Harry said. "I saw you pressing on those keys."

"Don't tell ANYONE or I'll make YOU learn like my parents forced me." James threatened.

"Don't worry, Dad. I won't tell." Harry said with a smile

"Can I help you with anything?" James asked.

"Dad." Harry said frowning. "I…I think…perhaps you should see them. The memories."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Just don't make me go in with you." Harry begged slightly.

0000

In Harry's walk-in-closet,

James and Harry were standing in front of the bowl of memories.

"I'll be here." Harry told his father. "I've lived them."

"Harry." James said. "You are CERTAIN you want me to see all of this?"

"I took out the stuff that you already know details about." Harry explained pointing to the vials in a box.

One was labeled "The Final Battle".

"Okay." James said as he plunged in.

0000

James spent an hour in the pensieve watching his son battle Voldemort, kill a basilisk, running from a werewolf, finding out he was a wizard, talking to a boa constrictor, running from Dudley, making friends with Peter Conway, breaking a few bones and being neglected, crying himself to sleep, and being treated like a slave.

"Too bad Peter's now a soulless body and Voldemort's gone." James said to himself. "I'd make them pay for what they did to Harry. Of course, I could still teach the Dursley's a lesson."

He had made it to the last memory. The scene was extremely fuzzy. It was like a memory Harry barley remembered.

"Are you okay Lily?" James heard himself ask.

"I'm fine. Just worried." Lily said.

Suddenly, James felt a cold chill run up his spine when he heard a baby start crying as if frightened. He was starting to recognize what was going on.

"What's the matter, Prongslet?" memory James whispered.

The lights started to flicker.

"THE CHARM!" Lily screamed when she realized what was going on.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…"

The real James felt the urge to go after Lily and Harry as the door opened. He saw a younger Lily hold onto a baby Harry for dear life as she attempted to make a portkey. Suddenly, a bright green light came from the closed door.

"No." Lily gasped as she stopped. She looked ready to cry, but she took one look at her baby boy and went back to attempting to make a portkey.

Suddenly, the door to the nursery opened and Voldemort walked in.

She put the baby in the crib and stood between the villain and her son. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought of James laying dead in the hall.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please --- I'll do anything…"

"Stand aside. Stand aside girl!" Voldemort instructed. "I only want the boy."

"Not Harry!" she repeated. "Not Harry, please not Harry."

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry," she said again begging. "Please no, take me, kill me instead."

"Very well. Avada Kedavra!"

"HARRY!" She screamed as the green light hit her.

"LILY!" the real James screamed as she fell dead.

"Now." Voldemort said turning to the baby sitting in his crib. "For the last Potter."

"Mama?" Harry asked looking at the still body of his mother.

"Avada Kedavra."

James watched in horror as the green light made it's way for the baby. His son.

Suddenly, the light rebounded off the boy and hit the older wizard.

"NOOOOOO!" Voldemort screamed as the light hit him.

Suddenly, the house started to come down. The debris fell through James because he was in a memory.

"HARRY!" James screamed as the crib started to collapse.

The edges of the crib fell in creating a barrier for the 15 month old.

After the house collapsed, James heard a motorcycle.

"Oh no!" James heard Sirius say. "I'm too late! PRONGS! LILY! HARRY!"

"WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" baby Harry screamed.

"Harry?" Sirius asked as he made his way to the infant. "HARRY!"

Sirius ran to his godson and wedged him out of the crib.

"Pafoo?" Harry asked as tears coursed down his face.

"It's okay Harry. I'm here." Sirius said.

Sirius checked Harry out for any injuries. He found just the lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead. The Marauder looked around for any other hints.

"Mama?" Harry said looking where his mother fell.

He found the body of Lily and of Voldemort lying within feet of each other.

"This is all your fault!" Sirius cried as he kicked the body of Voldemort. "Why them?"

Sirius then stepped over Voldemort and found James' body.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked kneeling next to his dead best friend.

"Dada?" Harry tried.

Memory James was still.

"Sirius!" a booming voice called.

Sirius turned and saw Hagrid.

"We're too late!" Sirius exclaimed. "They're…They're…"

"Pafoo no cwy." Harry tried to comfort his godfather, crying himself. If anyone was supposed to cry, it was him. Not his godfather. Sirius wasn't suppose to cry.

James felt the tears run down his own cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Hagrid said placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

After a few minutes,

"Dumbledore sent me to get Harry, if he was alive." Hagrid said. "Snape told him that Voldemort had been told the location of the Potters."

"No." Sirius said holding Harry close to him. "He's my godson."

"Dumbledore's orders, Sirius."

"I won't give up Harry!" Sirius told the half-giant

"Pafoo?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at the confused babe. He sighed.

"This is Wormtail's fault." Sirius said to himself in a voice low enough for only Harry and James to hear. "I'll make him pay."

The dog animagus turned to Hagrid.

"Take Harry to Dumbledore." Sirius said to Hagrid handing the baby to the half-giant. "Take my bike. It'll get you there faster."

"Pafoo?" Harry asked looking ready to cry even louder as he leaned towards his godfather reaching to be held by him. "No go!"

"Harry." Sirius told the boy. "Be good for Hagrid and Dumbledore. I'll see you soon."

0000

James came back out of the pensieve to see a confused Harry.

"Why were you in there so long?" Harry asked.

"I didn't realize you remembered that night." James told him.

"If I think about it long and hard enough…"

Harry's face paled as he realized that there had been an extra memory.

"I FORGOT TO TAKE THAT OUT!"

Harry started to panic.

"You weren't supposed to see that one!" Harry told his father as he sat down in a chair. "I'm sorry for making you relive that."

"Harry. I had been dead in most of the memory." James reminded him.

"But still…to see…Mum being…and Sirius…"

"I'm glad you forgot to take that out." James said placing his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I needed to know what really happened."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'M sorry. I never understood the extent of your adventures. No wonder some people think you have a death wish."

"There you two are." Lily said as she walked into the closet and found the father comforting the son. "I found out…What's going on?"

"Harry was just showing me his pensieve that he had set up and he forgot to take out a certain memory." James explained

Lily looked at Harry and James when realization dawned on her.

"It was of THAT night, wasn't it?" she asked.

James nodded.

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated.

"Why don't you two do something else?" Lily suggested.

"Like what?" James asked. "There aren't enough people for Quidditch."

"There are other things." She sighed rolling her eyes. "Like…chess. Oh. Here's a suggestion that would keep you preoccupied for a few hours."

She went over to her husband and whispered something in his ear.

James paled.

"He knows about that stuff!" James argued

"Review it." She said. "Now that he's dating…"

She left the closet without another word.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" James asked. "What do you know about the birds and the bees?"

"Enough to know I'd rather play chess."

"Oh." Lily said coming back into the closet. "I forgot to tell you. It's a girl."

"A girl?" the boys repeated.

"That's what I said." She said as she left them to their father/son moment.

"I have it!" James said. "Harry? How would you like to know how to get away with ANYTHING concerning your Transfiguration teacher and School nurse?"

"I'd love that information. But that is impossible."

"Not if you catch them off guard."

"Show me. Especially with Madame Pomfrey."

TBC

A/N: I'd like to thank flower123 for the idea for this chapter.

Here's the preview:

"_You're starting to sound like Mad-Eye." Sirius said._

"_CONSTANT VILIGANCE!" Moody yelled. "And I heard that Black." _

"_You hear everything." Sirius argued._

"_Why is everyone here?" Harry asked as he noticed practically everyone one he knew and people he didn't know._

_Ginny pointed to a red sign with gold letters._


	6. Birthday

Extra Information: To tell you the truth, this chapter was originally chapter one.

**Chapter 6: Birthday**

Two weeks later,

"He looks so peaceful." Ginny said as she watched Harry sleep.

"C'mon Ginny. We have to wake him." Ron told his sister.

"It's his birthday." Hermione said. "Let him sleep."

"But Tiria! The par…"

"Shut up Ron!" the girls scolded.

"Fine." Ron pouted.

"What's keeping you lot?" Fred asked as he and his twin stuck their heads in.

"We want cake." George added.

"How can you wake THAT up?" Ginny asked pointing to the sleeping figure of Harry.

"Easy." George said.

"Like this." Fred added as they both whipped up their wands and conjured a bucket of ice cold water over Harry's head.

SPLASH

Harry woke up with a start as ice cold water poured over his head.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Harry yelled.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." George teased. "It's noon."

Harry grabbed the corner of his comforter and dried his face.

"Next time," Harry said. "Can you wake me up a drier way?" 

"Okay." Fred said. "Next time we'll tell you You-Know-Who is back."

"That won't work." Harry said. "I'll just say I'll deal with Tommy boy later."

Harry grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and put them on. Now that he could see, he noticed the rest of the Golden Group standing around his bed. The girls were eyeing him.

"What?" Harry asked.

When he had reached for his glasses, the comforter had dropped from his bare torso. Since all the Quidditch and training, he had developed QUITE a bit of muscle.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized while looking away. "It's just, when we first met you, you were this skinny, malnourished, eleven year old. Now…"

"You're a teenage hunk." Ginny said truthfully.

Because Harry had yet to outgrow his modesty, he pulled the covers back up and blushed.

"I'm not so sure I like my little sister calling my best friend a "hunk."" Ron said.

"If you had let me get up by myself, she never would have seen me like this." Harry retorted.

"It's not like I'll never…" Ginny said.

"GINNY!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" George asked.

"Figure it out." Ginny told him.

"If your talking about what I think your talking about…." Harry told her. "We've only been dating two months!"

"It's called swimming." Ginny said.

"It's called you-won't-see me-in-the-water-for-a-long-time-after-the-second-task." Harry said. "Now will you lot let me get dressed in private?"

"Fine." They said.

"Come down to the dinning room when your ready." Hermione instructed.

0000

When Harry got down to the dinning room, he found the lights turned off. He reached into his back pocket for his wand as he fingered the wall for the light switch. When he turned them on,

"SURPRISE!"

Harry whipped out his wand and quickly pointed it to the crowd.

"Whoa Tiger." Sirius said noticing that Harry's wand was pointed right at him. "Watch where you point that thing. You'll poke someone's eyes out. Namely mine."

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "Can't be too careful."

"You're starting to sound like Mad-Eye." Sirius said.

"CONSTANT VILIGANCE!" Moody yelled. "And I heard that, Black."

"You hear everything." Sirius argued.

"Why is everyone here?" Harry asked as he noticed practically everyone one he knew and people he didn't know.

Ginny pointed to a red sign with gold letters.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!

"Oh yeah." Harry said as he realized what the day was. "Hold on."

He turned to Remus, Sirius, John, Sara, Spica, and Melissa. "When did you six get back?"

"LATE last night." Remus said.

"Cut the chatter." Fred said.

"We want cake." George added.

"I second that!" Sirius said.

0000

While everyone was eating, Harry learned that Ginny was the one responsible for planning the surprise party. She had James and Lily invite the people who had appeared to Harry's first birthday part. One of which was a witch Bill Weasley's age.

"Harry." Sirius said bringing the witch towards the birthday boy. "This is Nym…" 

"Don't say it." She warned.

"Tonks." He told Harry. "She's the daughter of my cousin, Andromeda Black Tonks." 

"Wotcher Harry." She greeted shaking the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"What do you think Sirius?" she asked turning to her newly married cousin. "Think blue isn't my color?"

"Not really." Sirius told her.

"You're going to leave the party to dye your hair?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding?" she asked before scrunching up her face.

Her hair turned from blue to purple in two seconds.

The younger kids starred in shock.

"How did you DO that?" Harry asked.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." She told him.

"So," James asked moving towards the birthday boy. "Oh. Hi Nymphadora."

"DON'T call me that, James Potter." She threatened as her hair turned orange.

"What do you want Dad?" Harry asked before Tonks could kill James…again.

"I was just wondering when you were going to open your presents." James asked.

"Let's go check it out!" Ron said as he overheard.

00000

A few minutes later on the patio,

The Golden Group was starring up at the _**LARGE**_ stack.

"That's a lot of gifts." Ginny said.

"Too much." Harry said. "Not even Dudley got this much."

"We have 15 years to catch up on." James told his son. "Birthday AND Christmas."

"Hold on." Sirius said. "I thought we agreed that I was the one who was going to spoil Harry rotten."

"We NEVER agreed on that." Remus told his friend. "And you've had time to catch up."

"Want to help?" Harry asked his friends motioning the large stack.

"Sure!" Ron, Fred, and George said diving for the presents.

"Okay." The girls said with more self-control.

Harry received a multitude of gifts that ranged from books (Hermione got him Hogwarts: a History) to prank items.

(Too much to list)

It was the best birthday ever.

TBC

Next time:

"_It's going to be great." Ron said. "A nice, quiet year."_

_He opened his chocolate frog and looked at the witch or wizard he got. _

"_So," he said quickly as he tried to hide the card, "Who wants to sneak out of Hogwarts and look for Death Eaters?"_


	7. Back to School

**Chapter 7: Back to School**

"I'll see you tomorrow." James said to Harry.

"Bye Dad." Harry said hugging his father then his mother. "Bye Mum."

"Have a good year." Lily said.

"I'll see you at Christmas if not before." Harry told her. He knew he was going to see his father before the holidays.

0000

On the train,

"I wonder what will happen this year." Ron sighed after the prefect meeting.

"My baby sister will be born." Harry stated.

"You know what it is?" Hermione asked.

"Mum got it checked out." Harry told her. "Mum and Dad have decided that her middle name will be "Lily" since mine is "James"."

"I was talking about what big suicide mission we'll be going on in June." Ron said. "You know. When at least one of us puts his or her life in jeopardy."

Everyone turned to Harry.

"I have no intention of doing that this year." Harry said. "Voldemort's gone and I have my family, AND a girlfriend. No suicidal thoughts."

"Anything from the trolley?" the trolley witch asked.

"Four of everything." Harry ordered for the car.

0000

After she left,

"It's going to be great." Ron said. "A nice, quiet year."

He opened his chocolate frog and looked at the witch or wizard he got.

"So," he said quickly as he tried to hide the card, "Who wants to sneak out of Hogwarts and look for Death Eaters?"

"Who is it?" Ginny asked trying to glimpse the card.

"No one we know." Ron said trying to keep it away.

"New one?" Harry asked. "Let's see."

"You don't want to." Ron said holding the card out of reach.

"Ron!" Harry said as Ron stood on his seat. Luckily for Ron, he was much taller than Harry.

Hermione and Ginny laughed at the scene the boys were making. They were acting like six year olds instead of sixteen year olds.

Suddenly, the card flew out of Ron's hand and into Harry's outstretched hand.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "You…you…wandless."

Harry wasn't paying any attention. He was reading the card.

"No one we know?" he questioned.

"I was trying to knock out that option." Ron explained.

"You knew this would happen." Ginny said reading the card over Harry's shoulder.

_Harry Potter_

_Boy who Lived_

_Harry Potter is best known for defeating He-who-must-not-be-named twice and surviving him five times. He also tied for the title of Tri-Wizard Champion with Cedric Diggory. He made his house Quidditch team his first year thus becoming the youngest in a century. He enjoys flying and Defense Against the Dark Arts._

"How did they get the information?" Harry asked as he threw the card at the wall.

"Word of mouth?" Ron suggested picking it up and pocketing the card. "I bet a few people who work at the Chocolate Frog Company asked around."

"At least they said that you tied with Cedric." Ginny pointed out.

"How long have you been able to do wandless?" Hermione asked still on that subject.

"I didn't know I could do it." Harry told her. "Let's keep this a secret for now. Something tells me that more powers may come later."

0000

While Harry was having a good time at Hogwarts (aside from Malfoy taunting him about the card), in London,

"SPICA!" Sirius called when he came home to their flat. "I'M HOME!"

Silence.

"SPICA?!" He asked getting concerned.

More silence.

Sirius ran to the bedroom. Lately, Spica hadn't been feeling too well. For the past week, she had been feeling worse than Lily during the days of morning sickness.

He found her on the bed crying.

"Love?" He asked.

"I lost it." She whispered.

"Lost what?" He whispered praying that it was her wand or her ring. ANYTHING but…

"The secret." She sobbed.

"Oh no." He gasped as he went to her side and embraced her. "Shh. It's okay."

"I'm sorry." She cried on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Sirius said as he comforted her. "I'll take the day off tomorrow. We'll go see a muggle doctor so that the rumors won't spread. I be with you the entire day."

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"Anything for my girl." Sirius said.

"But…what about the still loyal death eaters?"

"I'm not the only auror."

"So…you still love me? Even though…"

"I've loved you for over 16 years Spica. I haven't nor will EVER stop."

"I love you, Sirius." She said as she embraced him and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I lost it."

"I love you too. We'll get everything figured out tomorrow. In the meantime, get some rest. You had a hard day."

0000

The next day,

"Good afternoon class." James said in Harry's DADA class. "As you all know, I'm Professor Potter. Of course, last year you knew me as Professor Jarter. I'll also answer to Professor Prongs or even Professor James."

Harry rolled his eyes. His father was having way too much fun.

"I'm assuming you all know where Professor Lupin is." James continued, "So I won't go into detail. Now today, I'm going to teach you how to turn someone's hair a different color."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Granger." James said.

"How will we use that in real life?" she asked.

Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a look.

_You're asking a Marauder?_ Harry thought.

"Valid question." James said. "One: it's distracting to the victim. Especially if that person has a thing with hair. Two: it's entertaining on your part."

Suddenly the door opened and Sirius walked in.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked. "I promised I'd spend the day with Spica."

"Is she here?" James asked.

"Yes. She's waiting with Pomfrey."

They had already gone to see the doctor, and were now getting a second opinion.

"Good." James said waving his wand.

Sirius' hair turned bright pink.

"Very funny." Sirius said sarcastically. "You'll pay for that, Prongs."

He whipped out his wand.

"Cash or check?" James joked as Harry buried his head in his hands.

The two Marauders started pranking each other in front of the class.

"Eh HEM!" a female voice said from the door.

The two Marauders stopped and saw McGonagall and Spica standing in the door way.

"Hi Bushtail. Hi Minnie." James said. His hair was now a light blue.

"Two GROWN men. Having a prank duel in front of a class." McGonagall said. "What is this world coming to? And DON'T CALL ME MINNIE!"

This got half the class snickering. Harry was watching Sirius and Spica talk to each other with their eyes.

_Well?_ Sirius asked Spica mentally.

_**I'm**__ just fine. I guess it just wasn't meant to be._

_Don't think that! It will happen someday._

"Thank you for the demonstration." James said to his best friend while interrupting the silent conversation.

"Is THAT what you wanted?" Sirius asked as he changed his hair back.

"Of course."

"Guys." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

They leaned in.

"I just read Spica and Sirius' minds."

"You're a natural Ligilimens?" Hermione said

"Wicked." Ron said.

"No talking in class." James told them.

"Listen to the pot calling the kettle black." Spica said to her husband.

TBC

Tomorrow (or whenever the next chapter is posted):

"_OUCH!" Lily yelled._

"_What's wrong?" James asked._

"_James. It's time."_

"_For…?"_


	8. Reasons to Celebrate

**Chapter 8: Reasons to Celebrate**

A week later,

"Hi Adolpha!" Sara said to the fireplace after her last class

"Hi Easter. How are classes?" Melissa asked.

"Good. How are things at Mungos?"

"Could be better. Just had a patient come in. Guy was given a silver pendant by accident. The giver didn't have a clue the guy was a werewolf."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. He's fine now. Luckily it was small and not pure silver. And also that it wasn't Remus."

"Someone's starting to sound a little bias."

"Really? What if John was bitten?"

"I'd cancel all my classes. Then I'd do what I did when I was trying to find the cure for Avada Kedavra."

"What did you do?"

"Shut myself in my house and spend 23 hours in front of my cauldron. I had spent a week on it. Would have been longer if Voldemort didn't interrupt me."

"Easter. There are only 24 hours in the day."

"Exactly."

"Anyways, I noticed something interesting with the man."

"What?"

"Well, after he had the allergic reaction, his sister had given him a gold bracelet and it seemed to counteract the silver." (A/N: I'm making this up)

"Interesting." Sara said.

"Maybe gold has some kind of affect on werewolves." Melissa said. "How's Remus doing?"

"He's fine. The full moon was last week."

"I know. When your husband's a werewolf, you get to know the lunar cycle."

"Right. So, Mrs. Lupin, how does it feel to be married to a werewolf who you only see once in a while."

"I talk to him every week." Melissa said. "And, I visit him on full moons."

"You were here?"

"Of course. Ask James. Well, I have to go. It's time to check on Lyncanth."

"Who?"

"The werewolf."

"Yeah. I've got to get started on the next batch of Wolfsbane for Remus."

"Talk to you later Easter."

"Likewise. Say Hi to Vix for me."

"I will."

After Melissa hung up, the blond went over to the cauldron.

"Gold?" she thought. "There has to be a connection."

She then turned to the chalkboard and did some calculations.

"Closer." She said. "Needs a few more ingredients."

With that, she went over to her supply cabinet and looked at the different ingredients.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled.

She had figured it out.

"I probably shouldn't tell anyone yet. I'd hate to get hopes up. The choices are that this will cure Remus, or do absolutely nothing and he'll be a full fledge werewolf next month." She said to herself.

0000

The next month,

"Hey Easter." A tired Melissa said. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing." Sara said. The excitement was too much so she HAD to share it. "Have I thanked you for your suggestion?"

"What suggestion?"

"Gold counteracts silver."

"What's your point?"

"I found it."

"Found what?"

"Have you gotten any sleep lately?"

"No. And I'm not going to. Lily has my sleep. But she's going to need it for the baby."

"The cure."

"What cure?"

"For your husband's problem."

"What about it?"

"I found it."

"You found the cure? For Remus' problem?"

"That's what I said."

"Sara? Have I ever told you that you are a genius?"

"You might have hinted."

"Oh. If I didn't have to work tonight…"

"Get the day off tomorrow night. You need it."

"I will. Thank you, Easter."

0000

"Hi Sara." Remus said when Sara entered with the new batch of what Remus thought was Wolfsbane.

"Hi Remus." Sara said. "I have your "medicine" for you."

"Thanks." Remus said taking the goblet.

Sara bit her lower lip as she watched Remus drink it. As it went down, he choked on it.

The potion was taking effect.

"Merlin!" he swore after a few minutes coughing fit. "Is it just me, or does it taste worse than last month?"

"I wouldn't know." She said. "I don't need to take it."

_And hopefully, you won't need to either after this._

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Remus said.

Harry and Ginny entered the DADA office.

"Hi Remus. Hi Sara." Ginny said.

"Hi kids." Sara said. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to let Moony know that Nat and Tiria won't be joining us this evening due to a Prefect meeting." Harry said.

"So it will be just us." Remus said. "Melissa said that she has to work tonight."

"I have papers to grade." Sara said. "It will be just the three of you. Let me know how it goes."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said.

0000

That night,

Harry, Ginny, and Remus were in the Shrieking Shack waiting for the moon to rise. Remus had been feeling a little funny since he took the "Wolfsbane".

"It's beginning." Harry said as he stood by the window and watched the moon rise over the horizon.

"We'll transform after you start yours." Ginny said to her Defense professor.

"Thanks." Remus said as he braced himself for the normal pain that came with the transformation.

Nothing happened.

Remus relaxed just a little and looked at Harry and Ginny who were equally confused.

The three people went over to the window and looked at the moon. It was definitely full.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. So, what was going on?

They waited thirty minutes. Nothing happened.

After an hour, still nothing.

0000

It was now midnight.

"I don't think you're going to transform." Harry said to Remus.

"This is so weird." Remus said. "This is the first time in….thirty-two years this hasn't happened."

"Has anything weird happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well, today's Wolfsbane tasted weird." Remus thought out loud.

"Sara." The three wizards realized. (Well, two wizards, one witch)

0000

The next morning,

"OUCH!" Lily yelled.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"James. It's time."

"For…?"

"The baby, you idiot."

"Here we go again." James sighed as déjà vu hit.

0000

At Hogwarts,

Remus went down to the dungeons where Sara's office was.

"Ok Sara? What did you do?" Remus asked her.

"What on Earth could you possibly mean Remus Lupin?" Sara asked innocently.

"Why didn't I transform last night?"

"Oh that. Well, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up, but I think I had discovered a cure for you "condition", so…"

"For once, I'm glad you used the Marauders as guinea pigs." Remus interrupted.

"No problem Moony."

All of a sudden, a head popped into the fireplace.

"Albus?"

"Can you two come to my office immediately?" Dumbledore asked the two professors.

"Of course."

After the headmaster's head disappeared, Sara turned to Remus.

"You don't think he knows do you?"

"With Dumbledore, who knows?" Remus answered.

0000

When they flooed to the office, they saw Harry looking extremely anxious.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Nick said that Dumbledore needed to see me." Harry explained.

"I had gotten a fire call from James about 15 minutes ago. He wanted you three to go to St. Mungos as soon as possible." Dumbledore informed them.

"Is Mum having the baby?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Remus asked.

0000

Five minutes later,

James was pacing in the waiting room. Lily had been threatening him with his life in the delivery room, so he felt it was probably safer outside with the others.

"Don't you just love déjà vu?" Sirius teased.

"Shut up." James replied.

"Is everything ok?" Remus asked as the two professors and student entered.

"Yes." John answered. "James' life was just threatened again."

"I missed the kick-out?" Sara asked.

James gave her a look.

"I'm going to go check on Lily." She announced noticing the look.

After she left, Harry and Remus made themselves comfortable. Remus sat next to John and Harry sat next to Sirius.

0000

About two hours later,

"Mr. Potter?" a healer came out.

"Is she alright?" James asked.

"Yes. Mother and daughter are fine."

James finally sat down.

"Can we see them?" Harry asked.

"Of course." The healer said.

As they went in, the healer whispered to Harry, "Thank you. You've made the world safer for all of us. Including your sister."

Harry felt himself blush.

"Are you alright Dear?" Lily asked her son as she held the baby.

"Yeah Mum. I'm fine." Harry answered. "Is that her?"

Lily nodded.

"She looks like a Megan." James said.

"Just as long as she doesn't look like a Petunia." Lily joked.

Everyone laughed.

As everyone laughed, Harry looked down on Megan and realized that the laughter had wakened her up. He noticed her hazel eyes that she inherited from her father and the red hair that she received from her mother. Harry reached down and caressed her face. That was when Megan grabbed his finger.

It wasn't too long before the Marauders/Maraudettes realized what was going on and watched the two siblings bond.

"I think this will be good for Harry." Melissa whispered to Remus.

Just then, Harry started laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"I just realized something. With everyone married, and then in eleven-twelve years…."

"I feel so sorry for the teachers at the time." Lily laughed.

While the adults were laughing at the new joke, Harry looked down to his sister.

"Don't you dare give me trouble in school Megan Lily Potter." He whispered.

Suddenly, Melissa dragged Remus over to the side.

"How are you doing?" she asked him quietly. "I know last night was the full moon."

"I'm just a little tired. I spent the whole night waiting for the transformation that never came."

"What?" she asked amazed.

"Sara did it." Remus told her. "She found the cure."

Melissa's face brightened.

"I knew it." She said. "I was just afraid I had been dreaming. I haven't gotten any sleep for a while."

Before Remus said anything, she had him in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled out, Remus whispered, "Now we can do whatever we want."

"What was THAT about?" Sirius asked them.

Remus and Melissa turned to see everybody looking at them.

"You told her about last night didn't you?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded.

"What happened last night?" James asked.

"It's more like what DIDN'T happen." Remus said.

"Sara." Melissa said. "You are a genius. I knew it would work."

"What did you do?" John asked his wife.

"I did a small experiment." She said.

"Easter." Lily warned.

"Tell." Spica added

"Well." Sara started

"I didn't transform." Remus said.

James, Sirius, John, Spica, and Lily starred at Remus in shock.

"It's true." Harry said. "Sara found the cure."

"You ARE a genius." Spica said to her friend.

"Now we DEFINITELY have to celebrate." Sirius said. "For the birth of Megan AND for Moony's good news."

"Well," Melissa said seductively. "I'm going to the school tonight so Remus and I can REALLY celebrate."

"No mental pictures in front of the children please." Lily said.

"Megan's too young to know." Sara said as she and John eyed each other.

"And Harry's not a kid anymore." Sirius added.

"Don't make me put this child down and hurt you." Lily said to both Sara and Sirius as she referred to Megan.

"I'll hold her." Harry volunteered.

"Whose side are you on?" Sirius asked him.

"It's an excuse to hold my sister." Harry explained.

Lily carefully handed the baby to Harry. Harry gently took the newborn and held his little sister.

"You wouldn't harm a pregnant woman now, would you, Lily?" Sara admitted.

Everyone starred at her.

"How long?" Melissa asked.

"Three months." John told them.

"Why didn't you say something?" Sirius asked.

"You never asked." Sara told him.

TBC

Next time:

_Harry and his friends were walking to the Quidditch field. It was 15 minutes before the game and the Keeper and Seeker were running a tad bit late. _

_Suddenly, Harry saw a silver spell come from the shadows heading towards Ginny. He pushed her out of the way. As he tried to dodge it himself, it caught his leg. He tripped and fell down a few of the stone steps._

"_HARRY!"_


	9. Sidelines

**Chapter 9: Sidelines**

Harry and his friends were walking to the Quidditch field. It was 15 minutes before the game and the Keeper and Seeker were running a tad bit late due to…personal reasons (they had gotten wrapped up in their girlfriends and lost track of time).

Suddenly, Harry saw a silver spell come from the shadows heading towards Ginny. He pushed her out of the way. As he tried to dodge it himself, it caught his leg. He tripped and fell down a few of the stone steps.

"HARRY!"

As Harry sat up to see what the damage was, he heard laughter from the shadows as the figures left. He recognized the laugh.

It was Malfoy.

"That git." He swore as he tried to stand back up, but his leg prevented it.

The others had recognized the voice as well.

"If Professor Lupin hadn't been cured…" Ron swore.

"No reenactments of Dad's fifth year." Harry told him as he tried to stand up again, but winced in pain. He was ready to say a few words that I will not repeat because of rating.

"What happened?" Neville asked when he saw the scene as he went running down the stairs to go to the stadium.

"Malfoy tried to curse Ginny, but Harry took it. I think his leg is broken." Hermione said.

"You should go see Pomfrey." Neville said.

"But the game." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron! You're now acting as captain. Inform the rest of the team what had happened." Harry ordered

"But we need a seeker." Ginny said.

"Ginny. I've seen you play. You're now the reserved seeker. Use my broom. Hurry or else we'll forfeit."

The two Weasley went to the Quidditch field.

"Put your arm around my neck." Hermione instructed.

After a few painful minutes, Harry was now supported between Hermione and Neville.

"When I get my hands on Malfoy…" He threatened.

0000

Fifteen minutes later,

"Unfortunately," Madame Pomfrey told the students when she finished looking at Harry's leg. "This is no ordinary break."

"You don't know how to heal him?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Oh. I know how. But it takes time. The leg needs to set for an hour." She said as she magically placed a cast on in.

"Can we go to the game now?" Harry asked.

"JUST like your father." Pomfrey sighed. "You can't think of anything but Quidditch."

"Please?" Harry asked with his hands folded and gave her an innocent look.

This was the technique his father had taught him.

Pomfrey groaned. She had been caught off guard.

"EXACTLY like your father." She said. "Very well. But I want you to take it easy."

0000

"HEY! IF YOU HURT GINNY, YOU'LL HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO!" Harry yelled at a Slytherin beater.

"You are supposed to take it EASY!" Hermione reminded him while holding him down.

The two were sitting in the staff section next to Remus and Sara so Harry could sit down and relax. He WAS sitting down. As for relaxing…that was a different story.

"I should be the one out there." Harry said with a pout.

"I'm amazed you got Madame Pomfrey to allow you to come." Remus said to Harry

"I used Dad's technique. She never saw it coming." Harry said still watching the game.

"James taught him the technique?" McGonagall asked Remus as she overheard the conversation.

"Apparently. Be on your guard." he warned her.

"Don't worry. I will."

"BY RON'S HEAD, GINNY!" Harry yelled.

"Physically, he's on the sidelines." Sara said. "Mentally, he's in the game."

"JUST like James." Remus sighed.

"What the bloody hell happened?!" a voice said next to Harry.

"Ron just blocked a goal." Harry said not realizing it was his father who had spoken. "But the snitch got away from Ginny."

"That's not what I meant." James asked pointing to the leg.

"Oh! Almost had it, Gin." Harry said.

"He's JUST like you Prongs." Sirius said. "There's no talking to you during a Quidditch game."

"I'm not THAT bad." James defended.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Sirius." Lily said holding a muggle car seat with a one-month old sleeping Megan in it.

"Is that her?" Hermione asked while looking at the sleeping baby.

Flashback

"_Well?" Ginny asked. "What did Dumbledore want?"_

"_Nothing much. Just Megan was born."_

"_Who's Megan?" Ron asked._

"_Only my baby sister." Harry told him._

"_Really? More details!" Hermione said._

"_She looks like Mum, but has Dad's eyes. She's also very tiny."_

_He held out his hands 21 inches apart to show how little she was._

"_I can't wait to see her." Ginny said._

End Flashback

James nodded with a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"We wanted to watch a Quidditch game." Sirius said. "So, what happened to the star seeker?"

"Malfoy." Hermione said. "He shot a silver curse at Ginny. Harry pushed her out of the way and took it to the leg. After tripping and falling down a few steps, the leg broke."

"Oh." Lily said in realization while setting the car seat down and pulling out her wand. "I know a faster way to heal it. I meant to tell Pomfrey about it. How long has he been resting?"

"Is that a trick question?" Hermione said pushing Harry to the back of the chair that Remus was making him sit in.

Ginny was after the snitch. Head to head with Malfoy. And from the looks of it, he was taunting her.

"Thirty minutes." Remus answered. "Relatively."

Lily knelt to her son's leg and prepared to say the charm when Ginny's hand wrapped around the snitch.

"YES!" Harry cheered. As he cheered, his injured leg fell off the stand it was propped on.

"That…. Was stupid." Harry said in a strained voice while wincing in agony wanting to say a few words I will not say due to rating reasons.

"I could have told you that." Sirius said as Lily said the charms.

"After all, Sirius is the king of doing stupid things." James teased.

"Very funny." Sirius said sarcastically.

"How's Spica?" Sara asked. "I haven't seen her in ages."

"Tired." Sirius said.

"Shouldn't she be resting if she's tired?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Yes." Sirius answered. "Why do you ask?"

Remus pointed behind Sirius.

Sirius turned and saw his wife standing behind him

"Why aren't you resting?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not an invalid." She told him with a laugh. "Honestly. You're making me regret telling you."

"I'm not taking any chances." Sirius said motioning her to sit down.

Spica rolled her eyes, but sat down anyways.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he tested his now healed leg.

"Ask me again in three months." Sirius told his godson.

"Why don't you go get Madame Pomfrey to double check?" Lily told her son handing him the crutches Pomfrey gave him. "I know you may feel up to walking, but I don't want to take any chances. Tell Pomfrey I'll tell her what I did later."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Harry said as he and Hermione left.

"He's not letting me do ANYTHING." Spica told her friends motioning to Sirius. "He's doing all the cooking, cleaning, working, you name it."

"Sirius can **cook**?" James asked.

"He can _**clean**_?" Remus added.

"He's…getting better." Spica said.

"Padfoot? I never knew you had it in you." James said to Sirius.

"How come you never cleaned MY flat while you were staying there?" Remus teased

"Very funny guys." Sirius said. "But Spica NEEDS to rest."

"Oh. And I didn't?" Remus said sarcastically

"I'LL be the judge of that." Lily said looking at Spica.

"Sirius is right." Spica told them. "I do need to rest. It's just…I'm so used to NOT resting."

"Yes. You do need rest." Sara said. "You just admitted Sirius Black was right about something."

Everyone laughed at this while Sirius gave Sara a look.

0000

"How's your leg?" Ginny asked a few minutes later as Harry left the Hospital Wing.

"Better. Thanks to Mum."

"Good thing your Mum's a healer."

"Yes. Now, to plan how to teach Malfoy a lesson."

"That won't be necessary." Ginny said innocently. "He…accidentally fell down a few stairs himself and touched a stone. Amazingly, the stone was a portkey that led him a little too close to the Whomping Willow."

"How could THAT have happened?" Harry asked sarcastically as they turned towards the DADA classroom.

Ginny shrugged innocently.

"I'm considering giving him some Snack boxes as a get well present." She added. "Perhaps Pneumonia Peanut Butter."

"What if he's allergic to peanuts?" Harry asked.

"All the better." Ginny said. "Where are we going?"

"I want you to meet someone." Harry said knocking on the classroom door before opening it.

As they walked in, the two students found Sara playing peek-a-boo with a now awake Megan.

"Ginny." Harry said. "I'd like you to meet Megan Lily Potter."

"Oh Harry." Ginny cooed. "She's so cute."

Megan turned in the direction of the new voices. When she saw her brother, she turned to her father to figure out how James could be in two places at once.

"Looks like she might confuse you and Archimedes one day, Prongs." Sirius teased.

TBC

"_Are you sure we can't home school him?" James asked Lily. "We could use him to help with Megan."_

"_Nice try." Lily told him._

"_I have no objections." Harry said._


	10. Christmas and Findings

**Chapter 10: Christmas and Findings**

It was now Christmas time. Harry was asleep in his bedroom at Potter Manor when the door creaked open.

"Okay Megan." Ron's voice said. "Cry."

A baby started to giggle.

"Trying to make a baby cry, Ron?" Harry asked with his eyes still closed. "How low can you go?"

"I'm pathetic. I can't even make a baby cry." Ron said.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked as he reached for his glasses and put them on.

"A few minutes ago. The others are downstairs."

"Hey Meg." Harry greeted his now two-month old sister. "Are you hungry?"

0000

"How the bloody hell do you know what to do?" Ron asked as he held the baby while Harry warmed up a bottle Lily had prepared in the fridge in case it was James' turn to feed the baby.

"I've watched my parents." Harry answered as he finished the job.

And just in time. Megan started making noises like the start of a scream.

"Here we go." Harry said taking his sister from his best friend and giving her the bottle.

She started drinking the contents.

"Where's a camera?" Ron asked.

Harry just gave him a look before looking down at his sister. He noticed that she was eyeing him as she took in what her big brother looked liked. After all, she hardly saw him. Harry smiled at her.

Suddenly, the two boys heard footsteps running down the stairs. They stopped in front of the kitchen and the person looked in.

It was Lily, and she looked worried.

"Have you two seen…." She started to ask as she took in the sight.

She found the baby in Harry's arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry if we scared you." Harry said to her.

"It's okay. I was just concerned when I didn't wake up to the sound of Megan's screaming. It was actually a nice change."

"Hey Lils?" James asked as he came into the kitchen. "Have you seen Harry? He's not in his room nor the ball…"

James trailed off when he saw Harry feeding Megan.

"That answers that question." James stated.

"Ron used Megan to wake me up. Then she got hungry." Harry explained.

"I was trying to get him up so we can open gifts, but it's only taking longer." Ron added.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked Megan when she stopped.

He lifted her and placed her over his shoulder while patting her back.

"Are you sure we can't home school him?" James asked Lily. "We could use him to help with Megan."

"Nice try." Lily told him.

"I have no objections." Harry said.

"You'll be away from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." Lily told him.

"Never mind." Harry said quickly.

"You'd make a great dad someday." Ron observed after Megan burped.

Harry laughed

"What?" Ron asked.

"Considering I'm dating YOUR sister…" Harry started.

"I meant if the time comes!" Ron corrected quickly.

"Yeah. Can we get Megan toilet-trained first?" James asked.

"Can we graduate first?" Harry added handing Megan to James. "Okay Ron. Let's go to the ballroom."

The two boys were gone.

0000

The next month,

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled running into the boys' dorm one Saturday morning. All five were asleep.

Until that moment.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Where's the fire?" Seamus asked sitting up in bed.

"I didn't do it!" Dean yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" Neville added.

"I don't want to tap dance!" Ron yelled.

Ginny looked at her brother strangely and shook her head.

"Hermione and I discovered why Remus has been gone a lot." She announced.

"Is that all?" Seamus asked. "I'm going back to bed."

Ron collapsed back onto his pillows and started snoring.

"You woke us up at six in the morning to tell us that?" Dean added.

"Melissa's PREGNANT!" the redheaded girl announced

"Who's pregnant?!" Ron asked sitting back up.

"Melissa." Ginny told him.

"Professor Lupin's going to be a dad?" Seamus asked.

"That's what pregnant is." Ginny informed him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and I heard Remus tell Sara." Ginny said. "She's continuing the evesdro…"

Hermione came running in.

"I just heard Remus tell Sara his theory about Sirius." Hermione added. "Spica is pregnant as well."

"The Marauder baby boom has begun." Harry observed

"Why has Sirius been so overprotective?" Ron asked. "John, James, and Remus have been as well, but not to that extent."

"I'm not 100 percent sure," Hermione said. "But…I think Spica HAD been pregnant before, but lost the baby."

"Oh no." Ginny gasped.

"That's just a theory." Hermione said.

"That explains the silent conversation though." Harry said. "Spica told him that something wasn't meant to be and that SHE was just fine."

"I have no clue what you four are talking about." Seamus said. "So, I'm going back to bed."

"Likewise." Dean said.

"We need to help." Ginny said.

"How?" Ron asked. "We're here, and they're there."

"Well, we can write. Let them know we still care. Besides, reading letters would give Spica something to do while resting."

"Good idea." Harry said before kissing her cheek.

"Can you not do that in front of me, please?" Ron asked. "I'm trying to stay out of over-protective-brother mode, but there is no guarantee."

TBC

"_Harry?" Ginny asked. "Can you quiz me?"_

"_Sure." Harry said. "It's either that or listen to those two." _

_He motioned the arguing Ron and Hermione._

"_Want to go somewhere private?" Harry asked._

"_Sure. Where?"_


	11. Family History

A/N: I've decided to be nice and give you an update for the Heir of Gryffindor.

1. You've all voted and chose choice D.B. (For those who don't remember, from Harry and Ginny's wedding to Taran and Tara's graduation in one story)

2. You've all voted and decided to bring back Dumbledore and the older Potters.

3. I'm waiting to hear if you want me to bring back Ryder Brown from the Memories story: "McGonagall's Secret" (Posted today. Please respond via review in Memories II or P.M.)

4. I'm up to Taran and Tara's fourth or fifth year. I'm trying to figure out what happens when. Right now it's just plot purposes. Details will be squeezed in as it's being typed.

5. Only two chapters are typed. The others are handwritten in journals I carry with me to work on during breaks at work and school once I finish homework.

6. Title name had been changed to Heir of Hogwarts due to what you will learn in this chapter.

7. You WILL see Peter Conway again.

8. There are scenes and hints to the story in The Aftermath. Can you guess where they are as you read the story?

**Chapter 11: Family History**

In April,

"Easter break is coming." Hermione said as she walked into the common room to see Ginny reviewing her OWL notes and Harry and Ron playing chess.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TWO STUDYING FOR NEWTS?!" Hermione yelled.

"Those are NEXT year." Ron told his girlfriend.

"Here we go again." Ginny and Harry sighed as those two started to argue.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Can you quiz me?"

"Sure." Harry said. "It's either that or listen to those two."

He motioned the arguing Ron and Hermione.

"Want to go somewhere private?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Where?"

"I have JUST the place."

Harry motioned over to a tapestry that was protected by a suit of armor in the common room.

He leaned against the wall casually and whispered something to the suite of armor. To Ginny's surprise, it took a step forward.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I just said the password." Harry told her as he moved the tapestry to reveal a door. He opened it and the two found themselves in a study.

There was a large portrait of two witches and a wizard that took up most of the left wall. On the right wall, there was a desk with a portrait of an empty frame. Ancient parchments with preserving charms were scattered around on the desk.

"How did you find this?" Ginny asked.

"The book Dad gave me last year. It had a map to this place. We were going to explore it, but we never got around to it. And because Professor Lupin was cured, Dad's not here as much."

"What IS the password?"

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" Harry told her.

"This is so wicked." She said in amazement.

"Okay. OWLs."

Ginny sighed. She'd rather either explore or start a snog session, but she knew that her tests were important.

"How do you make an object fly?" Harry quizzed.

"First year material." A voice said

"Who said that?" Ginny asked.

"That was on MY exam, thank you." Harry told the voice.

"Is it just me, or tis the mid-examination becoming easier by the year?"

Ginny turned and saw a portrait of a group of three medieval people come to life.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Oh. Ginny. These are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. The portrait was made after Slytherin left. Do you three mind? I'm trying to help Ginny study."

"Of course. My apologies." Ravenclaw said.

"You can have conversations with the founders?" Ginny asked.

"I've had them. Ever since I found this place. "I've also had conversations with Julia and Proteus over there."

He pointed to an empty frame.

"What's behind that curtain?" she asked pointing to a curtain on the other side of the room.

"Just another door to another room." He told her.

"I want to explore." She said before he could get back to the quizzing.

"If you get the question right, we'll explore." He bribed.

"What was the question again?"

He repeated.

"Wingardium Leviosia." 

"Wand movement?"

"Wait a minute…"

"It was a two part question."

"Swish and flick."

"Let's go."

0000

"This is too wicked." She said with Harry in the lead.

Instead of a room, it had been a LONG hallway.

"Here's the door." Harry said when they came across a closed door.

"Alohramora." He said

The door opened.

As the two walked into the dark, stone, room, torches lit.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

Harry took out the Marauders Map. He couldn't find himself and Ginny on it.

"In a place Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs knew nothing about." Harry told her.

"Harry. Look." Ginny said pointing to a wall.

There hung three tapestries. One was in gold and red, the second was in blue and black, and the third was in yellow and a bright, immaculate white.

"These are the families of the founders." Harry observed. "Well, three of them"

"Odd." Ginny said looking at Ravenclaw's. "Look here. James Cooper, youngest brother of John Cooper, great-great grandson of Rowena Ravenclaw, married Susan Smith, great-great granddaughter of Helga Hufflepuff."

"And look here." Harry added pointing underneath the couple she had been pointing to. "Their youngest married a Potter."

Harry went back over to Gryffindor's and looked near that time period. He then went back to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's and looked over them.

"Bloody hell." Harry swore fifteen minutes later.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not just the Heir of Gryffindor. I'm also the Heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The eldest children of the other two have all died out, so I'm next in line."

"So, why weren't you considered for either of those?"

"I guess because I'm related through the youngest children. Back then, those were just means of marriage." Harry guessed as Ginny turned to head for the door.

"Uh Harry?" Ginny asked with her back turned towards the tapestries.

"Yes?" Harry asked still looking at the tapestries.

"Which door did we use?" she asked.

Harry turned and saw six different doors.

All were closed and none were marked.

TBC

"_Okay." Harry said looking at the four labeled doors and the two unmarked. "We have Doors Three and Five left."_

"_I bet Ron and Hermione are worried sick." Ginny said. "We've been gone three hours." _


	12. Choices

**Chapter 12: Choices**

"Well," Harry said. "We can always use Sirius' method."

"I'm afraid to ask." Ginny said to herself.

"Ennie Meenie Miny Moe." Harry said pointing to the different doors.

"I was afraid of that." Ginny sighed.

"Door Number Four." Harry announced when he finished the rhyme.

0000

That turned out wrong as they walked into Hufflepuff's common room.

Luckily nobody saw them.

"I'm choosing the next door." Ginny told him. "Door Number One."

0000

That door led them to a house.

"Well," Ginny admitted looking out a window. "There is a nice view of Hogsmeade and the castle."

"I'm choosing the next door." Harry told her. "When we get back, we're going through Door Number Six."

0000

Door Number Six led them to the Head Boy and Girl's dorm. Ginny choose Door Number Two.

They found themselves in Ravenclaw's common room.

0000

"Okay." Harry said looking at the four labeled doors and the two unmarked. "We have Doors Three and Five left."

"I bet Ron and Hermione are worried sick." Ginny said. "We've been gone three hours."

"What we'll do," Harry told her. "Is the next location, we'll just leave the tunnels and walk the halls."

"Good idea." Ginny agreed as they went into Door Number Five. 

0000

"Here's the door." Harry announced after fifteen minutes.

"Great. My feet are KILLING me." She complained.

"Shh." Harry said leaning against the door. "There's a conversation."

The two leaned into the door.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dumbledore said.

"I didn't want to upset you or the others." Sirius' voice came. "Things like that happen."

"Does anyone else know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only you, Spica, a muggle doctor, and Pomfrey. We wanted a second opinion after the doctor, so we came to Poppy."

"James doesn't know?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I don't want pity. And that's the LAST thing Spica needs right now."

"It's no surprise now that you've been so protective of Spica."

"Right. If we lost another…"

"Sounds like Hermione was right." Harry whispered.

"Are you surprised?" Ginny asked him.

"No."

Suddenly, there was a sound like a vibration of a cell phone (or two-way mirror).

"Yes Pron…Lily?" Sirius said. "How'd you…"

"Please go find and tell John to get his arse over here. His wife had just gone into labor and Pomfrey just transferred her here."

"I have to go." Sirius said.

The two students heard the door close.

"Do you think they're all gone?" Harry asked.

They heard the sound of a phoenix.

"I know Fawkes." Dumbledore's voice came. "Sirius has been through so much. We can only hope for the best with this child."

"My guess is no." Ginny whispered.

"Well, we can either turn back, or wait here."

"Wait here. Give my feet time to rest." She said sitting down on the ground.

0000

An hour later,

They heard a door in the office close.

"Finally." They said as they quietly opened the door to find themselves in Dumbledore's office.

Harry started to open the door and found his father getting ready to knock.

"What did you do now?" James asked with a grin.

"We…I…we were saying hello to Fawkes. After all, he did save both of our lives in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry lied.

"We best be going now." Ginny added.

The two made a break for it.

"I didn't hear them come in." Dumbledore said as he left the side office. "What can I do for you, James?"

"Just wanted to know if you've seen Sirius."

"He was just here an hour ago." Dumbledore informed him. "He left when your wife called to get Mr. Newton. Apparently, Mrs. Newton had just gone into labor."

"Ah." James said in understanding. "I best go find them." 

0000

"That was close." Harry said as he and Ginny walked up to the Fat Lady.

"I didn't see you two leave." The Fat Lady told them.

"We snuck out." Harry told her. "Phoenix."

"That was quite an excuse." Ginny told him as they walked in.

Ron and Hermione were now snogging on the couch.

"This is what happens when we leave them for four hours." Harry said.

"I knew we should have snogged in the passage." Ginny said.

TBC

"_Why are you so edgy?" Ginny asked her boyfriend at breakfast._

"_It's June." Harry told her. "I'm waiting for something to go wrong." _

"_Like?" Ron asked._

"_I don't want to say. It might jinx it." Harry said_

"_Probably an Azkaban…" Hermione started.  
_

"_Shhh." Harry told her while covering her mouth._


	13. More Babies

**Chapter 13: More Babies**

James, Sirius, and Remus walked into the Gryffindor Common room around seven that evening to find Hermione quizzing Ginny and Ron and Harry playing chess.

"How'd you guys get in?" Harry asked when he looked up and saw the three Marauders

"You're asking the Marauders?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"We……James begged the Fat Lady." Sirius said.

"I did not!" James said.

"We wanted to tell you guys about the birth of Adam Richard Newton and that Professor Slughorn will be taking Sara's place." Remus said.

"Really?" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny asked excitedly

"You mean that guy who was a guest speaker the day of the attack?" Ron asked.

"He's okay. Not my favorite person, but…I can live with him." Harry said. "Better than Snape."

"ANYONE'S better than Snape." Ron told him.

"Malfoy?" Ginny suggested.

Ron was silent as he thought

"I'll get back to you on that." Ron said after a moment of thought.

"Slughorn was OUR Potions professor." Remus informed him. "Watch out. He plays favorites."

"Slytherins?" the kids groaned.

"Not all of them." James said before turning to Harry. "Your mother was one of his favorites."

"Really?"

"Yes. Charms and Potions…She was a genius when it came to those."

"You were good in Potions too." Remus told James.

"Shhh." James said. "I have a reputation to uphold. I declined my invite to the Slug Club."

"The Slug Club?" the kids repeated.

"A group of Slughorn's favorite students. I pranked him more than once. THAT stopped the invites."

0000

Easter break,

There was a HUGE Easter reunion at Potter Manor. The Potter had not only invited their closest friends, but the Woods, Oliver's girlfriend: Alicia, the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods (James had helped Mr. Lovegood from a bind during their fourth year) (A/N: by Lovegoods, I mean Mr. Lovegood and Luna), the Diggorys and Cedric's girlfriend, Cho, and of course, the Weasleys and Grangers.

Harry and Ginny were in a room making out when all of a sudden,

"AAAGGGHHHH!!!"

They quickly pulled out and saw James holding a six-month old Megan and Sirius was standing at the mirror that was over the mantle.

His hair was a bright orange.

Harry and Ginny started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked coming in.

When she noticed Sirius' hair, she started laughing.

"What did you do?" Spica asked her husband as she entered.

"I didn't do anything." Sirius told her. "James and I were talking and all of a sudden my hair turned bright orange."

"The only thing out of the ordinary was Megan starring at…oh." James said as he began to realize what was going on.

Megan had been starring at Sirius' hair the whole time. As she did, it had changed to orange.

By that time everyone was downstairs laughing.

"It had to be Megan." Ron said.

"My baby did her first bit of magic." Lily cooed as she took the baby from James.

"What is it with you Potters and changing my hair color?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your first bit of magic," James told him, "Was turning Sirius' hair gray."

"He freaked out. Badly." Remus laughed.

"I bet." Spica laughed.

0000

The rest of April and May past by quickly. Ginny felt she did extremely well on her O.W.Ls.

The gang found Slughorn to be a descent teacher they could live with. He wasn't their favorite, but he beat Snape any day. He was a lot more helpful. He was actually quite likable considering he had been Head of Slytherin in his day.

June came quickly for the kids.

"Why are you so edgy?" Ginny asked her boyfriend at breakfast.

"It's June." Harry told her. "I'm waiting for something to go wrong."

"Like?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to say. It might jinx it." Harry said

"Probably an Azkaban…" Hermione started. 

"Shhh." Harry told her while covering her mouth.

Remus was watching the kids from the staff table. Even though he was no longer a werewolf, he had managed to keep the perks (like excellent hearing). He also discovered he was a wolf animagus. However, he wasn't going to tell the gang. They'd just give him reason to transform every full moon for old times sake. He was determined to never be any type of wolf during the full moon ever again. If they ever found out, he would just shorten the length of time he knew of the ability.

0000

In London,

"Sirius?" an eight-month-pregnant Spica asked becoming quiet pale

"Yes?" Sirius asked from the kitchen.

"My water just broke. The baby's coming."

CRASH

"There goes Mum's china." She sighed.

"You still have a month." He told her as he came into the living room.

"Tell this kid that." She said breathing heavily.

0000

A few hours later,

"It's a girl." Lily announced as Sirius gripped Spica's hand.

"The one we picked?" Sirius asked his tired wife.

"Does she look like she could pull off that name?" Spica asked.

Sirius walked over to his daughter.

"I think so." He said. "What do you think?"

Lily handed the tiny baby to him. Sirius brought the baby to his wife as Lily watched. Even though she would never publicly admit it, Lily trusted Sirius.

"Yes." Spica said. "Vega Elizabeth Black."

"James would like that." Lily said

Vega's middle name was in honor of Lily's late mother-in-law.

"Lily?" Spica asked. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

She paused as she thought of the stuff Spica could come up with.

"Within reason." Lily added

"Would you be Vega's godmother?"

"I would be honored." Lily said looking at the little female version of Sirius.

"Do you think James would be the godfather?" Spica added.

"In a heartbeat." Lily and Sirius told her.

0000

The next day,

"Look!" Ginny said. "Hedwig has a letter."

The snowy owl flew down to her master and dropped an envelope in his hands. Harry opened it and started to read it. It was from his godfather.

"She's early." Harry said as he read.

He started laughing.

"What?" his friends asked.

"Who's early?" Hermione added.

"Hermione, have you every heard of the term "godbrother"?"

"No." She said.

"What term?" Remus asked as he walked up to the group.

"Godbrother." Harry told him.

"Sounds like a term Sirius made up." He told the teen. "Why?"

"Because that's what I am to Vega Elizabeth Black." Harry told him handing the letter to the DADA professor.

"What?" Remus asked as he read the letter.

"I'm going to have a word with that mutt." Remus said. "Telling you before me. I told him first about Mel."

Suddenly, an owl dropped a letter in his hands. Remus opened it up to find a similar letter from Sirius.

"I just got mine first." Harry told his professor.

TBC

_Megan eyed each of the students. She had never seen so many people. Suddenly, four of the students caught her eyes. She smiled as she recognized one of them._

"_What is it, Love?" James asked his daughter as she started to wriggle._

"_Airwy" she said pointing at her brother._


	14. Mermories and First Words

_Part II_

**Chapter 14: Memories and First Words**

"Hey Harry!" Remus called after Defense Class

The boy in question went to the desk.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Come up to my office. I want to show you something." The teacher said

"What is it?" Harry asked as they entered the office.

"This." Remus said showing Harry his pensieve. "I was looking through some of my memories, and I thought you should see this one."

"Which memory?"

"Why don't you go in and see for yourself?"

Both teacher and student went into the bowl of memories.

0000

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he found himself in a living room that seem vaguely familiar

Remus pointed to the couch. A much younger James was bouncing a baby Harry on his knee

"Is that…?" Harry asked.

"That's you as a baby." Remus confirmed. "You were nine months that day."

"C'mon Harry!" James said. "Say "Dada""

Baby Harry just blew spit bubbles.

"That's not how you say it." James told him. "Da-da."

Lily laughed quietly at her husband. He was getting desperate.

Even the real Harry had to laugh.

"Here Moony." James said handing his son reluctantly over to one of his best friends.

"He likes you. Maybe you can get him to call me "Dada"."

"Harry." A younger Remus asked the infant. "Would you PLEASE say your first word so your father can give us ALL a rest?"

The real Remus chuckled at how desperate HE sounded to get James to shut up.

Lily laughed louder at this. This was getting too good.

James looked over into the kitchen at her from the living room. "I still have yet to hear him call you "Mama""

"I know." Lily said. "But he's only nine months. And M's are hard for babies. That's why most babies' first words are "Dada". D's are easier."

"However, there are SOME exceptions." Sara added (A/N: You should remember this)

"So, "Moony" is out of a question for now?" Sirius said coming into the living room. He had heard the conversation from the hall.

"Please say "Dada."" James begged his son.

"Pafoo." Baby Harry said as he saw his godfather.

"My first word was "Padfoot"?" Harry asked Remus.

"Just watch." Remus said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at the baby.

"Well," Lily said breaking the silence. "Not really what I was hoping for, but at least he CAN talk."

"Pafoo?" James asked his son in shock. "Of all the billions of bloody words in the world, "Padfoot" is your first?"

"James!" Lily scolded. "Watch your language!"

"All right Harry!" Sirius cheered as he took his godson. "I knew you could do it."

"Idot." Baby Harry added.

Silence.

"I didn't." Harry gapped in shock.

"You did." Remus informed.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoo Idot." Baby Harry said proudly.

There was more silence.

Suddenly, James started laughing. HARD. Lily, Sara, and Remus joined in the laughing.

"Good one Harry." Sara said.

"Please say "Dada"" Sirius begged.

"Pafoo Idot." Baby Harry repeated.

"Sirius tried so hard after that to get you to call your father an idiot." Remus told Harry when they left the memory. "You said that phrase for a week."

"What was my next word?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Remus said.

The two plunged back in.

0000

"Pafoo Idot!" Harry said.

"We all know that, Harry." Lily told the baby.

"But it never gets old." James said to Remus.

"Where's Sirius and Peter?" the real Harry asked.

"Well, Peter was probably with Voldemort under the pretense of being with his dying aunt. Sirius was working." The real Remus said

"Okay Harry." Lily said picking up the baby. "Time for bed. Say "goodnight" to Daddy and Uncle Remus"

"Good night Harry. Daddy loves you." James said.

"Ove Dada." Baby Harry said.

"HE SAID DA-DA!" James cheered.

"That was corny." Harry said.

(A/N: Even I have to admit that)

"But sweet." Remus said as James twirled his son around.

"We were really happy, weren't we?" Harry asked as he watched his elated father.

"Very." Remus confirmed before frowning as James said, "I knew you could do it!"

"What?" Harry asked sensing something was wrong

"I only saw you two times after that. Your birthday and to tell your parents it was time to go into hiding."

"Then third year?"

Remus nodded.

Harry looked back at the younger James spinning the baby around.

"I'm so proud." James said. "Now. Say "Quidditch.""

"That wouldn't happen until your first year of Hogwarts." The real Remus informed Harry.

0000

On the train,

"One more year." Ron said propping his feet in between Harry and Ginny.

Harry was looking out the window while everyone was snacking on candy. Suddenly, his shoulders started shaking as he laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked Harry

"Hmm?" Harry asked snapping out of it. "Oh. I was just thinking of the memory Remus showed me."

"What was the memory?" Ron asked with his mouth full of chocolate.

"My first words." Harry told him. "I said two words when I first spoke and for a week I could only say one comprehensible phrase."

"What was it?" Hermione asked interested.

"I'm not going to completely quote myself." Harry told her. "Because it was in baby talk. But it was "Padfoot Idiot.""

The car with the four students was filled with laughter.

"Has Megan said anything yet?" Hermione asked when they calmed down.

"I don't think so." Harry said. "I think I would have heard."

"I wonder what's going to happen when she turns 15 months?" Ginny asked solemnly.

The original Golden Trio looked at her confused.

"Wasn't that how old you were when…you know?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Oh yeah." Hermione said doing so quick calculating. "After Megan turns 15 months, your parents will be new at raising a kid."

"That's right." Harry realized. "But they have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to help. Megan will turn 15 months in…"

"January." Hermione told him. "January 15th."

"Maybe we shouldn't mention it." Harry said. "Mum has a tendency to feel guilty about what happened THAT night."

"Right." The group agreed.

0000

On the platform,

"Are you ready?" Lily asked her 9 month old daughter. "You get to see Harry again. Isn't that exciting?"

Megan, like her brother before her, just blew spit bubbles.

"C'mon Meg." James said taking his daughter from his wife. "Can you say "Dada"? Let's get you talking before Harry gets here."

"Here we go again." Lily sighed remembering that day that seemed like yesterday to her.

"And if you say "Padfoot"," James told his daughter. "Be sure to say "Idiot" as well."

"James?" Lily asked. "What are the chances that her first words will be the same as Harry's?"

"I'm not taking ANY chances." James told her.

"And we hardly call our friends by those nicknames anymore." Lily reminded him. "How would she learn Harry's first word?"

"I'm just paranoid." James told her. "Happy?"

"James Potter paranoid?" she mused. "Oh yeah. I'm happy."

Just then, the train whistle was heard. Megan just giggled.

"Whew." Lily sighed. "I was scared that SHE'D be scared of the train."

"Nope." James said. "Not this Potter."

The train pulled up and students started to leave the train. Some of the younger students ran to embrace their parents. Others had parents running to them.

Megan eyed each of the students. She had never seen so many people. Suddenly, four of the students caught her eyes. She smiled as she recognized one of them.

"What is it, Love?" James asked his daughter as she started to wriggle.

"Airwy" she said pointing at her brother.

The fact that the nine-month old spoke shocked her parents enough to where it didn't register WHAT the child meant.

0000

"There they are!" Harry said as he found his parents and baby sister.

"Maybe they'll know where ours are." Ron said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way to the Potters who were starring at Megan.

"Hello?" Harry said wondering if they even saw him.

Megan reached for her brother.

Feeling his daughter move, James snapped out of it and realized that Megan wanted to be held by Harry.

"Oh!" James exclaimed as he realized his son was standing in front of him with his trolley in tow. "There you are."

James handed Megan to Harry who took her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Airwy." Megan repeated as she hugged her brother.

"She spoke her first word." Lily answered as she also snapped out of it.

Harry was now in shock since he heard Megan say his name.

"Who all knows?" Hermione asked.

"Just us." James said. "And the people around us, but I think they were paying more attention to their own kids."

James and Lily turned to see Neville reunited with Frank and Alice.

"C'mon kids. Let's get you home. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, you're coming with us."

"I thought as much." Ron said. "You okay Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry said snapping out of it before looking at his sister. "You're not going to call me "Idiot" right?"

Everyone laughed.

"Remus show you the memory?" James asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe I did that."

"I could." Lily laughed.

"C'mon you lot." James told the kids, "Let's get you home."

0000

At Potter Manor,

Remus had flooed from Hogwarts to be with his pregnant wife.

When the Potters came with the kids, James put up the wards while Harry went to talk to Fred and George about business.

"How's the store coming along?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"Great." George said.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Fred whispered to Harry.

"No problem." Harry said. "At least you remembered to put Cedric as one of your benefactors."

"Do you still want to remain anonymous?" George asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "Do you have any new products?"

"Oh yeah." They said with matching mischievous grins.

"It came out on the first anniversary of the final fall of You-Know-Who." George said with a Marauder-like grin.

"You have a joke in there somewhere." Harry told him.

"It's the name of the product." Fred said.

"We call it…" George started.

"U-No-Poo." Both twins said.

"What did your mother say?" Harry had to ask.

"That we'd be murdered in our beds…" George started.

"…By still loyal Death Eaters." Fred finished.

"C'mon Meg." Lily said bouncing her daughter in her arms. "Say it for Aunts Sara, Mel, and Spica."

"Did Megan say…" Fred started

"…Her first word?" George finished.

"Yes." Harry said with a small laugh.

"What was it?" Arthur asked James.

"Airwy." Megan repeated herself as she reached for her brother.

Everyone looked between Megan and Harry.

"That's so sweet." Molly said. "Her first word was "Harry"."

"Hopefully it won't take her a week to say "Dada"." James said looking at Harry

"Oh? It's MY fault her first word was "Harry"?** I've** been away at school." Harry said to his father.

"I'm just teasing." James said ruffling his son's already messy hair. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Nah." Harry said. "I got us some snacks on the train. Thanks for the offer"

After James left the living room to go into the kitchen, Megan followed him with her eyes.

"Dada?" she asked looking at the entrance to the kitchen wondering where her father went.

"Wow." Spica said hearing her goddaughter. "How long did it take Harry to say that?"

"A week." Lily said smiling at Megan. "JAMES POTTER! GET IN HERE!"

"What?" James said entering the room eating an apple.

"C'mon Meg." Harry said to his sister. "Say it again. Who's that?"

"Dada." Megan repeated looking at James.

James dropped his apple in shock. He was expecting another week before Megan said that word.

"ALRIGHT!" James cheered as he took his daughter from her mother and swung her around. Megan giggled.

"I knew you could do it." James said.

"Déjà vu." Remus said.

"That was the same way James treated Harry when HE said "Dada."" Sirius informed his wife. Lily had told Sirius the day after.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Spica said.

TBC

_Harry wasn't in the parlor. Ron and Hermione went around the house until the found Megan in her playpen._

"_Megan." Hermione asked sweetly. "Where's Harry?"_

"'_Airwy bye-bye." Megan said._


	15. Sneaking Out

**Chapter 15: Sneaking Out**

One month later,

Harry was sitting in the parlor doing his homework. He and Ron had procrastinated long enough for Hermione and she decided to take drastic action. She separated the two best friends. Poor Ron was trapped in the library with her.

"'Airwy?" he heard a voice.

Harry looked up from his essay and saw Megan crawl towards him.

"I can't play." Harry told his sister. "Hermione's making me do my homework."

Megan crawled over to the coffee table and pulled herself up to a standing position.

"Screw the essay." Harry said placing his parchment down. He got on the floor and held out his arms for Megan. "C'mon Meg. You can do it."

She took a step towards her big brother. Then another.

"She's walking." Ginny's voice came in a whisper.

Harry looked up and saw his girlfriend watching the siblings.

"Hi." Harry said to Ginny.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" she teased.

"When I can play with my little sister whom I rarely see?" Harry asked as Megan walked into his arms. "I think not."

"Don't let Hermione hear you." Ginny said.

"Hey Gin." Harry whispered. "Do you want to know a secret about me?"

"This ought to be good." Ginny said

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Ginny's mouth dropped as Harry's scar vanished.

"Dada?" Megan asked confused.

Harry opened his eyes to reveal hazel.

"Now THAT will get you out of homework." Ginny laughed. "Why didn't you say you were a Metamorphmagus?"

"I'm entitled to SOME secrets about myself. So, want to sneak out and go to Diagon Alley with me?"

Ginny laughed.

"You sounded JUST like your father." She stated.

"That was the point." Harry said. "But the question was valid."

"Are you sure it's safe? What if we're caught?"

Harry closed his eyes again. This time, his hair turned a dark brown. When he opened his eyes, they were a deep blue.

"Do I look remotely like Harry Potter to you?" Harry asked. "And…I've been practicing my wandless."

"Think I can have black hair?"

"Whatever you want."

"With green eyes?"

"Why would you want that, but your wish is my command."

"Megan." Ginny said. "Can you not tell anyone?"

Megan was looking around the room for her brother.

"Let's take that as a "Yes"." Harry told his girlfriend.

0000

"Harry." Hermione said leaving the library with a traumatic Ron. "Are you…Harry?"

Harry wasn't in the parlor. Ron and Hermione went around the house until the found Megan in her playpen.

"Megan." Hermione asked sweetly. "Where's Harry?"

"'Airwy bye-bye." Megan said.

"Oh REALLY?" Hermione said.

"Lucky." Ron pouted.

"Where did Harry go bye-bye to?" Hermione interrogated the baby.

"Dada." Megan stated.

"Did he go visit James?" Ron asked.

"What about me?" James' voice came

"DADA!" Megan called reaching for her father who had just entered.

"How's my little girl?" James asked as he walked in and picked Megan up.

"She said a new phrase." Hermione said.

"Airwy bye-bye" Megan repeated.

"Do you know what it means?" Ron asked the Marauder

"Harry left the room?" James translated.

"I'm translating it more, 'left the house'." Hermione said.

0000

In London,

"This has been the best day EVER." Ginny said.

"Tell me about it. No stares, no autographs, just you, me, and a day out." Harry agreed

"I know what I want to do now." Ginny said dragging her boyfriend.

0000

"We're in the maternity ward at St. Mungos." Harry stated. "Gin. I hate to break it to you, but, unless you've been cheating on me, we have no business being here. Vega was released yesterday after giving everyone a scare."

It was true. Vega had gotten** VERY **sick and had to be taken to St. Mungos. She had stayed their for a week before getting better. Harry had never seen Sirius so worried. And that included the time during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Luckily, she pulled through. (See "Sirius' Scare" in Memories II)

"But doesn't looking at all of these babies make you think that maybe ONE day, we'll be the proud parents?" Ginny asked

"You better not be thinking about one day being anytime soon." Harry warned.

"I'm thinking Harry Jr." Ginny said.

"No." Harry said flatly.

"Oh Look!" Ginny said pressing up to the glass as a nurse brought in a new one. "A new one! He's so little."

"He's a baby. They're supposed to be little." Harry informed her. "If not, I'm sure it would be EXTREMELY painful for the mothers"

The nurse turned to reveal Lily. She smiled at the young couple, not recognizing them, and walked the newborn over after noticing how young they were.

Lily had remembered how fascinated she was with babies when she was the visitors' ages.

"She's bringing him over." Ginny squealed.

"What's his name?" Harry mouthed to his mother.

"Colin Lupin." Lily told her son (not knowing it was him)

"Lupin?" the couple repeated.

"He's so cute." Ginny said. "Hi Colin."

"Thank you." Harry told his mother pointing at his watch. "We have to go."

Lily nodded in understanding.

"Do we have to?" Ginny asked sadly.

"We've been gone five hours." Harry informed his girlfriend.

"Gotta go." Ginny said.

0000

"Think anyone noticed we were gone?" Harry asked as he flooed into his bedroom.

"I don't know." Ginny said as she opened the door.

The couple went down the stairs only to be greeted by Hermione.

"WHERE HAVE THE TWO OF YOU BEEN?!"

"I think they noticed." Harry whispered.

"You THINK?" Hermione scolded. "What exactly HAVE you two been doing?"

"NOT what you're thinking." Harry said quickly after reading her mind.

"How did you find out?" Ginny asked.

"Besides your sudden disappearance and Megan's new phrase?" Ron said.

"She's learned how to say "Good bye" and she decided to try it out with her brother's name." James added.

"Doesn't that just mean that I left the room?" Harry asked innocently.

"Not when we've looked all over the house." James told him. "Nice try. But you can't fool the master."

"Really? So "Master", where were we?" Harry teased.

"Hmm." James said circling his son like a hawk. "You've been at a prank store."

"How did you…"Ginny gapped. They had visited Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes.

"And a hospital." James added. "Maternity ward. Visiting your mother, I see."

"He_ is_ good." Ginny stated to Harry.

"Okay. You win." Harry said. "I took Ginny out on a date to Diagon Alley. We were both in disguise, so I actually had to PAY for the prank items."

"Should we tell them about the baby your mum showed us?" Ginny asked.

"Why not? When we were looking at the babies, Mum showed us this newborn named Colin Lupin."

"He was SO cute." Ginny added.

"That's when we noticed the time, and…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Back up." James said. "LUPIN?"

"Yeah. Mel had the baby." Harry told his father. "Didn't Remus tell you?"

"I haven't seen him all day." James said.

"That could be why." Ginny said.

"Hi Everyone!" Lily said as she came in.

"MAMA!" Megan called reaching for her mother.

"Hi Sweetie." Lily said before turning to the older people in the room. "I delivered another baby today."

"Colin Lupin?" Everyone asked.

"How did you know?"

"Your son snuck out of the house and went on a date with his girlfriend." James told his wife

"Oh. So when he doesn't sneak out with you, he's MY son?" Lily asked.

"Exactly." James said. "Apparently, you showed Colin to these two."

"That was you?" Lily asked her son. "I didn't recognize you. Hold on. YOU SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE?!"

Harry took his sister from his mother and handed her to Ginny with a wink.

They walked five paces away from each other and knelt to the floor.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked Hermione

"Don't look at me." Hermione answered.

"C'mon Meg." Harry said holding his arms out. "Show Mum and Dad what you learned to do today."

Megan started walking towards Harry.

"My baby's walking!" Lily announced forgetting her anger towards her son.

Harry sighed with relief as his plan worked.

0000

A few weeks later,

"Thanks." Harry said to the owls who delivered the letters. Hermione and Ginny weren't up yet, so Harry and Ron got their letters off the owls.

The four owls flew away.

"Yours is awfully thick." Ron pointed out.

"You don't think…" Harry said.

"Open it." Ron instructed.

Harry tore open the envelope and read his letter letting the badge fall to the ground.

"_Mr. Potter_," Harry read. "_After careful consideration, you have been given the position of…Head Boy_."

"We are going to rule the school!" Ron cheered. "Hermione's letter is thick as well."

"I'm Head Boy?" Harry asked rereading the letter.

"That's what the badge says." Ron told him picking up the badge as Hermione walked in

"Ron? You're Head Boy?" Hermione asked seeing Ron holding the badge.

"No. Harry's Head Boy." Ron corrected.

"Do my ears deceive me?" James asked as he entered.

"Read it and weep, Dad." Harry said handing his father the letter.

TBC

Next Time:

"_You FINALLY got it?" Ron asked._

_Harry nodded as a school owl dropped a letter in Ginny's hands._

"_Read it out loud." Harry told his girlfriend with a Marauder-like grin._


	16. Fan Mail

**Chapter 16: Fan Mail**

September 1,

"I'll see you later," Harry told his parents.

"Take care of yourself." James said.

"And don't abuse your Head Boy privileges." Lily added.

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked innocently.

0000

After the feast,

Harry and Hermione both walked into the Head's Dorm. When they got there, they found six large bags.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

Harry picked up a piece of parchment laying on one of them.

_Mr. Potter,_

_This is your mail from the past sixteen years. It has been sorted through, so all of the letters are safe to read. Enjoy._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"This is going to be fun." Harry said sarcastically.

"I'll help." Hermione said being the good friend she is.

"Can you just throw out the rubbish?" He asked. "If it's from someone we know, leave it. If it's about what a hero I am, toss it."

"Okay." She said.

0000

Three hours later,

There was a fairly large stack of letters that had been set by Harry as okay mail. However, it was dwarfed by the HUGE pile of junk letters laying by the fireplace.

"Two more letters." Hermione said.

"I'll read those two." Harry said.

He opened the first one and glimpsed at the name at the bottom. He started laughing.

"What's the date?" Hermione asked.

"The date is 1987." Harry said. "_Dear Harry Potter, You dont know me. And you probaly don't even remeber my family. But, my family remebers you. I was only a couple of months old when you defeated You-Know-Who. I grew up nowing your name. I hope we meet one day so I can thank you personaly. I'm only riting this letter to practise my riting skills. If you somehow get this letter you can blame my broters. Im the only girl beside my Mum. I have to go now. Ill be teased for a year if this leter is found. Ginny Weasley_."

"I'm sure Ginny will want her letter back." Hermione said

"The last letter." Harry sighed picking up the last one.

"At one in the morning." Hermione added. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night." Harry said looking at the letter.

It was dated July 31, 1990

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday. Today, you turn ten years old. Congratulations. Chances are, you probably don't remember me. I don't blame you. You were only fourteen months when I last saw you, and your aunt and uncle would have nothing to do with me like they would have nothing to do with your parents. My name is Remus J. Lupin. Or, as your father, godfather, Peter, and you used to call me: "Moony". _

_You may be wondering why you've never heard of me before. Well, I went to the same school as your parents, and I highly doubt that your aunt and uncle told you about it. It will make more sense in one more year. Have patience. However, if you take after your father in that department, that might be a bit difficult. As for why you've never seen me: I've tried, Harry. Honestly. But Dumbledore, the man who put you on your aunt's doorstep, is dead set on you staying with the Dursleys. It's a matter of blood. Also, I have a certain condition that prevents me from raising a child. Maybe I'll have better luck when you're older._

_I hope we'll meet again. It's lonely with two best friends dead and another in prison for treason. Who knows? Maybe I'll have stories about your parents for you if the time comes. Just remember this, Prongslet: you __**are**__ loved. It may not seem like it, concerning your aunt and uncle, but it's true._

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.S. "Prongslet" was your nickname as a baby because your father's nickname was "Prongs" _

Harry smiled as he finished the letter. If only he had received the letter seven years ago like he was supposed to.

0000

"Wake up." Ron whispered to his best friend at the breakfast table.

Harry had fallen asleep on his empty plate.

"Where's the fire?" Harry asked.

"No fire." Ginny said. "Yet."

"What time did you get to bed?" Hermione asked.

"An hour after you." Harry said. "I wrote some replies to my fan-mail."

"You FINALLY got it?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded as a school owl dropped a letter in Ginny's hands.

"Read it out loud." Harry told his girlfriend with a Marauder-like grin.

"_Dear Ginny_," She read out loud without reading ahead. "_Sorry for the ten year delay. I just received your letter very early this morning._ _I'm fairly positive that we WILL meet. As for your writing skills, they are quite good considering it was written by a six year old at the time. I'm certain they've improved over the years, as well as your spelling. How did I get your letter, you may ask? Well, I wouldn't put it past Flattail and Bucktooth. Your boyfriend_…What letter?"

Harry pulled out the letter in question. Ginny took it from him and read it over.

"I am going to KILL them!" she swore as she blushed as red as her hair. "George told me a gnome ate this letter!"

"Well, your spelling and handwriting have improved." Harry teased.

The gang laughed. Even Ginny had to giggle.

"Excuse me." Harry said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I have to talk to Remus about something." Harry said.

Harry ran to the DADA classroom.

0000

Remus was getting the boggart ready for his third years when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called.

Harry opened the door and entered.

"Harry?" Remus asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the letter." Harry said.

"What letter?" Remus asked confused.

"The letter you wrote me on my tenth birthday." Harry said handing the teacher the letter.

Remus looked over it and smiled

"I'd almost forgotten about this." Remus said.

"I'm assuming the condition you mentioned was the werewolf thing?" Harry said.

"Yes." Remus confirmed.

"So? Got any more good stories about my parents?" Harry asked.

Remus laughed. "More than you can want. Like about James' favorite detention."

"What was it?"

"He had to be your mother's personal slave for the day. I was Melissa's and Sirius was Spica's. We had to show them all of the secret passages, do their homework, your mother even made your father apologize to Professor Snape."

"That was harsh." Harry said.

"Well, your mother believed that there was good in Snape…"

"Not that. Making you guys slaves."

"It's no different than real life." Remus told the student before chuckling. "The last order your mother gave James that night was to brush her hair. Then the professor came in and said that we were free. Your dad still kept on brushing your mother's hair. Even though he denied it. I don't know if he'll still deny it."

"Probably not now that he's married." Harry stated.

"Probably."

TBC

In the next chapter,

_The quartet looked at each other just as the doors swung open._

_A hooded man carrying a scythe entered the Great Hall with a large black dog at his side._

"_We…" he said in a deep voice. "Are DEATH!"_

_Lightning flashed as the Grim Reaper announced who he was_


	17. The Costume Ball

**Chapter 17: The Costume Ball**

"I HAVE IT!" Harry suddenly shouted

It was now two weeks before Halloween and the Golden Group was in the Heads Dorm doing homework. Ron had been complaining about how Halloween was never excited, only to be interrupted by Hermione pointing out the troll, Mrs. Norris being petrified, the Fat Lady's flight because Sirius lost his temper with her, and the Goblet of Fire.

"Have what?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Remember from before Hogwarts?" Harry asked his friends (mainly Hermione because she was Muggleborn) "What was usually done on Halloween?"

"Well," Hermione said with a smile as she remembered. "I remember going out with my Dad, house to house…"

"Why?" Ron interrupted.

"Trick-or-Treating" Hermione finished.

"Trick-or-WHAT?" Ginny asked.

"You've NEVER gone trick-or-treating?" Hermione asked the Weasleys.

"I can honestly say_ I_ haven't." Harry said. "But Dudley did. Aunt Petunia never allowed me out of the house on Halloween."

"Can you blame her?" Ginny asked. "It was the night...of Voldemort's first defeat."

What she had meant was that is was the night Petunia's sister died.

"I highly doubt THAT was the reason." Harry told his girlfriend.

"Anyways," Ron asked. "What IS Trick or Treating?"

"Every Halloween, Muggle children would dress up in costumes and go house-to-house. They would ring the doorbells and when someone answered, they would say 'Trick or Treat'. Then, the person who lived at the house would give them candy."

"Dudley was never allowed to dress up as anything out of the ordinary. It was always like a pro-wrestlers or something like it." Harry stated. "I remember Aunt Petunia freaking out whenever a kid would dress as a witch. Of course, NOW I understand why. In fact, now that I think about it, a few dressed up like me or my dad. Must have been kids with a muggle parent and a witch or wizard other parent."

"So, what does that have to do with your idea?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Are we going to sneak out and go Trick-or-Treating?" Ginny asked.

"No. We're a little old for that." Harry said.

"You are NEVER too old for Trick-or-Treating." Hermione defended.

"I'm talking about a costume party." Harry said. "The entire school. Teachers, students, EVERYONE dresses up."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "My parents have gone to a few costume parties. They love them."

"What do you two think?" Harry asked the two redheads.

"It's brilliant." Ginny said.

"I agree." Ron added. "However, how will we know the Gryffindors from the Slytherins."

"As much as it pains me to say this," Harry said. "But since Dumbledore's always talking about House unity…"

00000

In Dumbledore's office a few minutes later,

"…we feel what better way to ensure that by creating an atmosphere where rival house don't know who they are meeting than by a costume party?" Hermione told the Headmaster.

"An excellent idea." Dumbledore said. "I haven't been to a costume party since Halloween of…1976. That was a really enjoyable party. It's a shame it ended early."

"What happened?" Harry asked nervously.

"It was not Voldemort." Dumbledore informed the Head Boy. "Simply the Grim Reaper appeared with a Grim at his side."

This got the Heads confused.

0000

"Harry?" Ron asked as he waited for his friend to come out of the bathroom

It was Halloween and time for the party.

"I'll be out in a moment." Harry called out.

The door opened and Harry emerged dressed as Godric Gryffindor.

"Wow. That's a convincing look." Ron, dressed as Dracula, said.

"Thanks. Helps with a picture of him hanging in Grandpa's study. Mate, your costume fits you perfectly."

"Check this out." Ron said moving his cape over his face.

POP

A bat was flying where Ron had been.

Harry started laughing

"Ready guys?" Hermione said coming out of her own room dressed as Rowena Ravenclaw (down to the black wig)

"Ready…Rowena." Harry said.

POP

"Wow. You're going to get people thinking you're a Ravenclaw." Ron said eyeing his girlfriend.

"Thanks. You make a good Dracula yourself." Hermione said.

"Thanks."

"There you guys are." Ginny said as she entered dressed as Helga Hufflepuff.

"GINNY?!" the boys exclaimed.

"Yes. Do you like it? I borrowed it from Harry's Mum." Ginny said. "She found it in a secret closet."

"She also found my dress there." Hermione added.

Are you guys ready?" Ginny asked

"I am." Hermione said as the two boys gapped at the redheaded-now blond (thanks to a wig) girl.

"You should have been Slytherin. Then we'd be the Founders." Harry said to Ron.

"Then YOU be Slytherin." Ron said.

"Sorry. Not in my blood."

"But the hat nearly…"

"Let's go!" the girls said each grabbing their boyfriend and dragging them out of the room.

0000

At the party,

"Hey." Ginny said looking at her boyfriend. "Where's your…"

She pointed to his forehead.

His answer was just a wink.

"Oh." She said knowingly. He had used his newfound powers

"You guys WON'T believe this." Ron said as he approached the two.

"What?" they asked.

"We," Hermione said. "Just had a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Ron said. "We didn't even realize it until he pointed to a pair who were obviously Crabbe and Goyle. He told us that he had to go to them because they were lost without him."

"I TOLD you wearing the wig would be helpful." Harry said.

"An excellent party." A wizard dressed as Merlin said as he came up to the pair.

"Thanks." Harry said. He knew those blue eyes anywhere. The twinkle did not help Albus Dumbledore hide his identity from the boy.

"By the way, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Your mother sent a message."

"What was it?"

"Your father and Godfather went out."

The quartet looked at each other just as the doors swung open.

A hooded man carrying a scythe entered the Great Hall with a large black dog at his side.

"We…" he said in a deep voice. "Are DEATH!"

Lightning flashed as the Grim Reaper announced who he was

"I suspected." Harry heard Dumbledore say under his breath as all the students ran from the Great Hall.

All, that is, except the Golden Group.

"Greetings Death." Harry said sarcastically in his best old English as he walked up to the Grim Reaper. "I am Godric Gryffindor. Now, if thou cans't behave, I am going to have to ask thou to leaveth this festival. Besides, doest thou have a bride? And honestly, Lord Death, thou should not leave her today of all days considering tis thy anniversary."

The Grim Reaper was struck silent at Harry's boldness, but recovered quickly.

"How DARE you speak to Death in this insolent manner?!"

"I've been fighting you since 16 years today, Death." Harry said in his normal voice, still drenched in sarcasm

"Your time has run out, Boy." The Reaper said.

That was the wrong thing to say. Even though Harry knew who the Reaper really was and that he was just joking around, the way how he had addressed him hit a sore spot as he remembered his Uncle.

"I'd advise you to NEVER call me that again." Harry said taking out his wand and pointing it at the Reaper

"Okay. Prank over." Remus said coming out of hiding dressed in a Musketeer costume before it got deadly.

(He had provided the lightning.)

"No it's not." The Reaper said.

"Your son is threatening you, Prongs." Remus pointed out

POP

"You can put the wand down, Harry." Sirius said standing where the Grim was, also in a Musketeer costume.

Harry took a deep breath as he lowered the wand.

"Sorry about that." Harry sighed

The Reaper removed his cloak to reveal James Potter in another Musketeer costume.

(Three Musketeers)

"What gave us away?" James asked interested in what went wrong. (It was originally supposed to scare EVERYONE away)

"Dad." Harry said like it was obvious. "Do you know how many times I've seen Sirius in his animagus form?"

"Told you so." Remus said to James

"I believe it was also you two who crashed the Halloween Party of 1976?" Dumbledore asked the two Marauders.

"Actually it was the three of us." Sirius admitted. "How'd you figure it out?"

James, Remus, and Harry rolled their eyes at the question.

Dumbledore went on to answer Sirius, "I recognized your animagus form after you told me what you did concerning your ability to transform."

"Thanks a lot, Padfoot." James said sarcastically.

"Let me get this straight." Hermione said to the Marauders. "You three snuck out of Hogwarts to a public party, dressed up as the Grim Reaper and the Grim, and scared a bunch of grown witches and wizards?"

"Better." Remus told the girl. "The last time you figured our past out, you got one out of three. This time you got three out of four."

"What?" Ron asked.

"We DID sneak out of Hogwarts." James admitted. "I DID dress up as the Reaper while Padfoot transformed into the Grim-like dog, and we DID scare a bunch of witches and wizards. However, it was not a public party."

At that, James sighed sadly.

"It was his parents' party." Sirius whispered to the kids.

"Oh." The kids said in unison as they understood James' reaction

Suddenly, Harry turned to his friends with a grin on his face.

Hermione paled. She knew that look.

"So, Harry?" Remus asked changing the subject. "Why'd you react the way you did when James was teasing you?"

"Oh." Harry said with a shrug. "Just, the way Dad called me "Boy." It was the same way Uncle Vernon did."

"Vernon never called you by your real name?" James asked in shock.

"Once in a while." Harry said realizing his mistake.

"Padfoot." James said to his best friend. "You and I are going to make a stop on Privet Drive on the way home tonight.

"Dad. It's okay." Harry said trying to cover up.

"No it's not Harry." James said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know you might think it is, but it's not."

He paused.

"You do know that I would NEVER call you that in real life, right?" James continued. "Heck, if I had known about that, I never would have done it tonight."

"Of course I know, Dad." Harry said. "You love me too much."

"I could never love you too much." James said pulling Harry into a hug.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash in the hall.

TBC

Coming Soon,

"_Can you please help us?" the girl with the darker red hair asked. "We seem to be confused."_

"_May I ask who you are?" Dumbledore asked._

"_OMG!" the blond exclaimed. "It's Merlin!"_


	18. Worries From the Future

Last time,

"_I could never love you too much." James said pulling Harry into a hug._

_Suddenly, there was a bright flash in the hall._

**Chapter 18: Worries From the Future**

Six thirteen year olds fell on the floor in the Great Hall (where the Gryffindor table usually sat) looking extremely confused. From the way they fell, they had been sitting where they had landed.

Three of the students were boys while the other three were girls. All of the girls had red hair. One had dark red hair while the other two could pass as Weasleys (one bore a striking resemblance to Ginny). One of the boys had brown hair, while another had blond. The third boy could EASILY be mistake for Harry. However, his hair took on a red shade quickly. Almost as if he were a Metamorphmagus. Also, there was no scar.

"What was THAT?" the blond said as he winced after hitting the floor.

"Beats me." The brown haired boy (who looked like Cedric) said. "Maybe we apparated."

"You can't apparate on Hogwart's Grounds!" one of the Weasley redheads said.

The other Weasley girl rolled her eyes. "Honestly Sab." She said. "You sound like your mother."

"She's right." The boy who looked like Harry (with red hair) said.

"Do you think this might have something to do with what happened earlier this year?" the redhead girl with the darker shade of red asked.

"It could." The blond boy said.

"Let's figure out where we are first." The redheaded boy said.

"Did you hit your head?" the girl who looked like Ginny asked. "We're obviously at Hogwarts. And what happened to your hair?"

"Then explain where all of the tables are." The boy in question challenged. "As for the hair, you know perfectly well I can't control it yet."

The others looked around and caught sight of the others in the room.

"Can you please help us?" the girl with the darker red hair asked. "We seem to be confused."

"May I ask who you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"OMG!" the blond exclaimed. "It's Merlin!"

"No." The red haired boy said. "It's Dumbledore."

"Oh. I knew that." The boy said with an embarrassed laugh.

"He seems younger." The girl who looked like Ginny whispered to the brown-haired boy.

"Bloody hell." The redhead boy swore.

His friends turned to him in shock.

"I have NEVER heard you swear like that." His sister exclaimed

"Must have strict parents." Sirius said.

"No." the sister said. "Well, yes, but not in THAT area. Our uncle uses that swear a lot."

"Which uncle?" the brown-haired boy asked. "Don't you have seven?"

"Uncle Ron." she said as if it was obvious.

"You have an uncle named Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yes." she continued said. "There's also Colin, Bill, Charmmmph." Her brother had covered his sister's mouth.

"Ixnay." He told her. "Ron's a common name. Everyone's naming their kids after Ron Weasley."

Ron looked impressed.

"You would think it would be Harry." Hermione said.

"That's the number 1 name. Those who don't name their sons 'Harry', name them 'Ron'." The boy lied.

"What is your deal?" His sister asked taking his hand away.

"Don't you get it?" her brother asked. "Somehow…somehow we've…."

He motioned the rest of his gang to huddle and whispered the rest of the sentence.

Silence

Suddenly, almost all of the gang started laughing.

"Are you sure?" the dark red-headed girl asked being the only other one not laughing.

"Dumbledore's younger as is Sirius, Remus, and the others. I know them anywhere." The boy stated

Then he turned to Harry, still in his Godric Gryffindor costume.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "How…"

At Harry's answered, the four who were laughing stopped and starred at him.

"Who are you?" Remus asked the same question Dumbledore had asked

"I'm Anna." The girl with the darker shade of red hair introduced with hesitation. "And these are my friends… Tanya, her brother…Tom, their cousin…Sandra, and our friends….Max, and….Arthur."

Her introduction reeked of lies.

"Fine. DON'T tell us." Sirius said sarcastically.

"He's been lying since the day he was born." Remus explained to the kids as to how Sirius knew he was lying

"Don't make me tell the truth, Sir." Anna said.

"Since you are from a different time, I will not press." Dumbledore said.

"A DIFFERENT TIME?!" the Marauders, Golden Group, and the time travelers yelled

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID WE TIMMPH?!" Sandra yelled before Arthur covered her mouth

"One can only guess." Tanya said looking at her brother.

"ME?" Tom asked his sister.

"Well, Yeah!" Max said. "After all, after what happened this year…"

"Oh come on!" Tom said. "It was just one tiny power surge."

"You had a power surge?" Ginny asked the boy while wincing. "I've heard of those. Extremely powerful witches and wizards get them. I heard they are quite painful."

"Yeah." Tom confirmed. "They are."

"It was more than what was announced." Arthur said before turning to Tom. "Remember what happened in Transfiguration, Mr. I-Was-Aiming-For-A-Kitten?"

"Something must have gone wrong." Tom argued before leaving the Great Hall.

"Tar…Tom!" his friends called after.

"I think we better have a better story." James said.

"Pro…Mr...Harry." Anna said to Harry. "Could you talk to him?"

"I'll try. Do you know where he went?"

"Yes." Anna said.

0000

In the hidden room with the Tapestries,

"There you are." Harry said to Tom.

Tom didn't look at Harry.

"I bet my friends are changing the course of History as we speak." Tom said looking at the Gryffindor line.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Tom sighed.

"Ever since my twelfth birthday," Tom said turning around, but not making eye-contact. "I've been extremely prone to headaches. After one such headache near the Easter Holidays, my Transfiguration teacher was teaching us to transfigure inanimate objects to animals. I was going for a kitten, but it came out a full grown lion. Luckily, my teacher was quick and transfigured it back before anyone got hurt. That's what Au…Arthur was talking about."

Harry remained quiet as the boy continued.

"On my 13th birthday, I went for a walk in the hopes that some fresh air would help my headache. Anna went with me. She was spending the night with my twin sister. Around midnight, it got so severe, I collapsed and told Anna to get my dad. He teaches, so we live near the school. Anyways, I felt volts of electricity shoot through my body. I was in so much pain, I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing,36 hours later. Dad was so worried when I saw him later. He's probably worried right now."

"Who is your father?" Harry asked.

"I can't say. It'll change the course of History if I do. My parents aren't supposed to know I'm a twin. During the scans when Mum was pregnant with me, I hid behind… Tanya."

Suddenly, Tom grinned.

"According to Grandma, Mum broke Dad's hand when she was into labor."

"Why did you run out like that?" Harry asked him.

"I'm extremely shy." Tom said. "I wasn't feeling comfortable talking about that."

"You seem fine to me."

"Because certain people I feel comfortable with. Of course, that number is few. I know you in our time, and you are one of those few. Of course, you're MUCH older."

Tom turned back to the tapestry.

"There is a theory to the power surge." Tom said. "Something about a family legend."

Harry sighed in sympathy.

"Take it from me." Harry told the boy. "Don't let a prophesy or legend run your life."

"How can I not?" Tom asked. "It seems like every month I get even more powerful. I'm scared. It hurt so badly."

"What were you thinking about before you got here?" Harry asked. "To our time?"

"I was thinking what my parents were doing their last Halloween here as students." Tom admitted.

"Well, I'm no expert," Harry said. "But I'm sure if you thought that same thought with your own time, then you may go back. Then, you can discuss this with your father."

"When you said, "Take it from me"," Tom asked. "Did you ever have a prophesy hanging over your head?"

"Yes." Harry said. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"Merlin." Tom swore. "I hope the prophesy concerning me isn't that harsh. I have yet to see it."

"Well, my prophesy had been fulfilled." Harry told him.

"We better get going before my sister blabs whose daughter she is." Tom said. "Thanks for the talk."

"No problem."

0000

In the Great Hall, Harry, Tom, and Anna (who was waiting for them outside of the passage) managed to keep the kids from the future from giving away too much info.

"We have a theory to get you back home." Harry stated. "If…"

He was interrupted by another flash of light. Two men in their late thirties appeared with a phoenix.

"KIDS!" the man with black hair exclaimed.

"There you are!" the redhead yelled.

"Dad!" Tom, Tanya, and Sandra yelled as they ran to their arms.

"How the bloody hell did you get here?" the redheaded man asked as he hugged his daughter.

"Beats us." Max said.

"We have our suspicions." Arthur added while looking at Tom.

"Your lucky I suddenly remembered a certain talk." The black haired man said to his son. He then turned to Anna, "For future reference, next time a stunt like this is pulled and you have to change names, don't call my son Tom."

"Sorry Professor." Anna said.

"Well," the father said ruffling his son's hair. "As long as this boy doesn't go mass murderer on us, I'm fine."

"I didn't give anything away, did I?" Tom asked nervously.

"Not unless we get out of here soon." His father told him before addressing the people from this time. "Thank you for looking after my kids and their friends."

"No problem." Sirius said. "They're cute."

"Yeah. Until my daughter lifts you off your feet." Tanya's father whispered to Sandra's father even though he was addressing Sirius.

The two laughed at their memory

"We have to get going." The redhead said. "Our wives will get worried if we're gone too long. And I'd hate to be him." He pointed at his friend. "My sister can get vicious"

"Arrivederci." (Goodbye) Tanya said as they vanished in the flame of the phoenix.

The last thing Harry saw of them was Tom's father…winking at him?

"That was weird." Ron said.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed.

"Well, I believe we had a very eventful night. It is time for us to retire." Dumbledore said

"NO!" Sirius screamed. "I'm too young!"

"He meant go to bed." Remus said whacking him upside the head.

"Oh. I knew that." Sirius said causing James, Remus, and the Golden Group to roll their eyes.

TBC

A/N: It's not a RedHal story without time travel somewhere. Anyways, in Chapter 19,

_It was finally the day before everyone left for the Christmas Holidays. There was only one step left in the potion. Harry had done everything down to the last letter. It was time for the mistake that would bring his Grandparents back._

_Harry tilted his hand and poured the dragon blood into the cauldron. _

_KABOOM_

Here's a little challenge: How many of the time travel kids can you guess the true identity of?


	19. The Story and the Potion

**Chapter 19: The Story and the Potion**

After the incident with the time travelers, Harry found out from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that "Tom's" sister, cousin, and friends did not change their future. No names and dates had been given. There were suspicions, but no one could prove it. For all they knew, the man who had winked at Harry could have been anyone from Harry himself to his great- grandson. The kids had not given what time period they were from. The only hint was that "Tom" knew Harry. But for all they knew, Harry could have lived as long as Dumbledore.

"I guess their parent told them to never say what time period they were from if they ever went time traveling." Ron observed.

"Smart parents." Ginny said. "Harry, at the party, you had a look after you discovered that the party that was crashed was your grandparents. What was that about?"

Harry got the look back in his eyes again.

"I was thinking." Harry said. "You know how sad Dad got when he thought about my Grandparents?"

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Remember what we did around this time two years ago?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're not thinking…"

"I am." Harry confirmed.

"Harry, don't you think we've brought back ENOUGH people before adding your Grandparents to the list?" she asked

"Hermione. **We've **only brought back two people. Besides, I've never met my Grandparents. According to Mum, they were never even told that I was born. They died a few days after. Dad gets depressed just talking about them. Don't you think that seeing their son after all this time would be wonderful for Charles and Elizabeth Potter?"

"Harry." Hermione said. "Don't get me wrong, but we shouldn't mess with the forces of nature like this."

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

Everyone looked at Ron in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You just agreed with Hermione." Harry told him.

"Well, Haven't you heard of 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"

"No." Harry and Hermione said.

"You haven't?" Ron asked in shock

"Well, you've never heard of Trick-or-Treat." Hermione said. "Now we're even."

"It's a story that wizards tell." Ron said. "Everyone has heard of it."

"Basically," Ginny said having more sympathy. "Three brother reach a river where if they had tried to swim across, they'd die. However, they had learned magic and conjured a bridge. After escaping Death, he approaches them and gives them prizes. The eldest received a powerful wand to conquer death, the middle received a Resurrection Stone to recall others from Death, and the third received an invisibility cloak to hide from Death. Well, the eldest was killed when someone crept into his room and slit his throat…"

"And people tell CHILDREN this story?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes." Ginny said annoyed at being interrupted. "And stole the wand. Anyways, the second who had the stone brought back his old girlfriend with his gift. However, she was not happy because she did not really belong there and suffered. The man was driven mad and committed suicide. Death had conquered both brothers."

"The point of the matter is that you can't conquer Death." Ron said. "The three tried, and they only got killed."

"What happened to the third brother?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"Death searched for him, but couldn't find him." Ginny said. "It wasn't until he passed the cloak on to his son that Death found him. He had hidden beneath the cloak to hide from Death, because he didn't trust it. When he gave the cloak away, he welcomed Death"

"Some say," Ron said. "That the three items are real."

"Please." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"The point is….Harry?" Ron said.

Harry had run out of the room to the library. He realized he wasn't going to get his friends' help in this project.

0000

A month had passed. Harry had made the impression that, after careful thought, his friends made sense and that he wasn't going to bring his grandparents back. The truth of the matter was that, under the cover of the invisibility cloak with the aid of the Map, he snuck down to the Chamber of Secrets whenever Myrtle wasn't around her bathroom.

It was finally the day before everyone left for the Christmas Holidays. There was only one step left in the potion. Harry had done everything down to the last letter. It was time for the mistake that would bring his Grandparents back.

Harry tilted his hand and poured the dragon blood into the cauldron.

KABOOM

After Harry cleared the smoke away….

Nothing.

Nobody.

Nowhere.

"Charles? Elizabeth?" Harry asked knowing if he called them "Grandpa" and "Grandma" they'd freak.

Nothing.

Harry looked down at the recipe for the potion and read over it again thinking about what could have gone wrong.

He did everything right.

0000

In Gryffindor's Common Room,

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron

"He's not in the dorm?" Ron asked her.

"No." Hermione said.

The portrait swung open and Ginny stepped inside.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked his sister.

"Talking to Professor Lupin." Ginny said. "Why?"

"Was Harry with you?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny said.

The trio looked at each other.

"I think I know." Ginny added.

0000

The trio ran down the halls to the location Ginny was leading him too.

"I thought we talked sense into him." Hermione said when Ginny walked into Myrtle's bathroom.

Nothing but stalls and the sinks.

"I guess we did." Ron said.

Ginny looked at her brother like he was an idiot. She walked over to the sink with the serpent-like faucet. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and spoke parseltongue.

"When did you learn that?" Ron demanded as the Chamber door opened.

"It was from when Riddle possessed me." Ginny exclaimed ashamed at the secret. "He…he accidentally left some abilities inside of me."

"Sure is dark." Hermione observed as she looked down the tunnel.

"You better go back to the dorm." Ginny said. "Ron, Harry, and I can fly out and you can't."

"Good idea." Hermione said.

"RON, Harry, and you?" Ron repeated.

"Got that right." Ginny said pushing her brother over the opening like he had done to Lockhart.

"AGGHHH!" Ron screamed.

"Look out below!" Ginny yelled as she jumped in after him.

0000

After going through the corridors in the chamber, the two Weasleys found Harry sitting deep in thought as he wandlessly redecorated the Chamber to make it more Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

"I don't think Salazar Slytherin would appreciate what you're doing to his secret Chamber." Ginny told her boyfriend.

Harry turned in shock, surprised to see Ginny and Ron in the Chamber.

"How'd you get down here?" Harry asked. "I closed the door behind me."

"You're not the only one with secrets." Ginny told him as she sat down next to him and looked around. "So? Where are they?"

"Something went wrong." Harry explained. "I don't understand. I did everything the same way."

"Well," Ron said joining his sister and best friend. "Maybe because of how old they'd be. I mean, didn't your parents age when Sirius brought them back?"

"Good point." Harry said. "They died when they were twenty-one. When they should up at the Dursley's to pick me up, they looked Remus' age. Maybe a little younger."

"Or maybe they weren't killed by the killing curse." Ginny suggested.

"No. Eye-witnesses said that it was the killing curse." Harry said. "It must be the age. But, they be fifty-nine."

"Maybe they'd have to be younger." Ron suggested. "Like an age limit."

"That would be so sad if the limit was fifty-eight. Then it would have worked last year." Harry said.

TBC

Next time,

_Harry then turned to his parents to undo the spell Megan placed on them. However, before he did, he started laughing at them._

"_Real cute." James said. "No undo this." _

"_Hold on." Harry said summoning the camera and taking a picture of his parents in their current state._


	20. Underage Magic Trouble

**Chapter 20: Underage Magic Trouble**

After the trio flew out of the Chamber in their animagus forms, Harry walked Ron and Ginny to the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Try not to dwell on what happened down there." Ginny said.

"I'll try." Harry said before giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Eh hem." Ron said clearing his throat as they spent over thirty seconds in the kiss. "Seamus is coming."

The two pulled out. They were keeping their relationship low-key.

0000

Christmas morning,

Harry was in the Potter Library studying for his NEWTs. He had gotten up extra early and started studying. He was determined to give Hermione a run for her money. If all went well, he would be at the top ten of his class.

"'Arry?" a small voice asked.

Harry looked up from his book and saw Megan walking towards him.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked his sister.

"JAIL BREAK!"

Harry's head jerked up as his father yelled.

"Let's go see who Dad is yelling about." Harry told his younger sister as he picked her up and carried her.

0000  
When they got up to Megan's nursery, they found James looking for Megan.

"Loose something?" Harry teased his father.

"Have you seen your sister?" James asked not looking at his son.

"Didn't you take her out of her crib?" Harry asked.

"No. I went to go get her and she was gone." James explained as he stuck his head under the crib.

"Well, she showed up in the library." Harry said.

"Da-da?" Megan asked.

THUD

James had bumped his head at the sound of his daughter as he tried to get out from under the crib.

"Ow!" James said rubbing his head. "There you are, young lady."

"I guess she apparated." Harry suggested handing Megan to James.

"True. It's possible to apparate inside of the wards. It's just not possible to apparate into the grounds. Now, how about presents?"

Megan grinned widely at the word "presents" knowing what it meant.

"Watch out Dad." Harry said recognizing the grin on his sister's face. "If you make a Marauder out of Megan, Mum will have your head."

0000

The rest of the Christmas holidays were crazy. After the Weasleys, Grangers, Blacks, Newtons, and Lupins showed up for a Christmas party, Hermione decided that then would be a good time to lecture Harry again about his little Chamber adventure. Luckily, she did it in private.

After the party ended, Lily and James tutored Harry in NEWT subjects. It was hard because Megan had learned to summon things. Her main target: Harry's wand.

"Megan. Give me my wand." Harry said to his sister sweetly after she had disarmed and shrunk her mother and used a body binding curse on her father with Harry's wand.

She just babbled in gibberish.

"Megan. This isn't funny." James told his daughter.

"Actually, it is." Lily said with a laugh. "Harry did the same thing to you at that age."

"You're not one to laugh, Thumbelina." James teased his wife.

A red spark shot from Harry's wand towards the true owner. Using his skills from Quidditch and battling Voldemort, Harry dodged.

"Fine." Harry said. "Two can play at that game. You leave me no choice."

He sighed knowing he was going to get a lecture for not telling anyone he could do this.

"Accio Wand!" he said pointing his hand at the stick that was about to go into Megan's mouth.

The wand flew from Megan's hand into Harry's.

"WHAAAAA!!!!"

"Sorry." Harry apologized to the baby while kneeling in front of her. "But you're not ready for a wand. When you're older, you'll get one."

"WHAAAA!!!!!"

Harry thought for a moment before grinning. He nonverbally conjured up a rubber wand for the baby to play with..

"Here." He said handing the baby the rubber wand

She stopped crying and took the bait.

Harry then turned to his parents to undo the spell Megan placed on them. However, before he did, he started laughing at them.

"Real cute." James said. "No undo this."

"Hold on." Harry said summoning the camera and taking a picture of his parents in their current state.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled after her son left to hide the camera. "GET BACK IN HERE AND UNDO THESE CURSES!"

Her threats weren't taken that seriously because of her height.

Harry came back a few minutes later and waved his wand. His father was freed from the bindings and his mother was back to her original height.

"When did you learn wandless and nonverbal?" Lily asked her son.

"I'm more interested in why he took his sweet time to undo the mess." James said.

"I learned at the beginning of my sixth year." Harry explained. "Ron was hiding a new Chocolate Frog card and I summoned it wandlessly and noverbally. Turns out he had good reason to hide it considering it was of me."

0000

The train back to Hogwarts was filled with laughter as Harry showed his friends the picture he took of what Megan was capable of doing.

"I don't think I'll ever take your father seriously again." Ginny said laughing.

"You were able to before?" Ron asked.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked coming into the cabin.

"What are you doing on the train?" Hermione asked.

"I felt like riding it this year." Remus said

Harry handed him the picture.

Remus chuckled. He then pulled out a picture from his robe pocket, and handed the picture to Harry.

"Sara gave this to me after I told her what had really happened to Sirius."

Harry laughed at the sight of a younger James Potter, a younger, leather-wearing, Sirius Black, and a younger Frank Longbottom tied up in body-binds while struggling to get out. In the side of the picture, a younger Lily was laughing at her husband and his best friend while comforting a whimpering, black-haired baby using a stuffed stag. A younger Alice Longbottom was next to her comforting another baby.

"Your mother was on a Girls-Night-Out one night during the full moon with Sara and Alice. Sirius, James, and Frank babysat you and Neville. When they came back, they found Frank, Sirius, and James in body-binds and you conjuring butterflies with James' wand and Neville was changing the color scheme of the house. Your mother summoned both wands, while Sara and Alice laughed at the guys. Sara took a picture of the guys while Lily and Alice calmed you two down." Remus explained

"But…I thought I was practically a squib until I bounced." Neville said.

"That was AFTER…the attack." Remus said. "You and Harry were quite the troublesome duo before. Frank actually threatened to not allow you anywhere near Harry if Sirius and James were around. He felt they were having too much influence on you. After the attacks, you pretty much gave up on magic."

He then looked back on the picture Harry took.

"Of course," he added. "I don't think either of you ever used a shrinking spell on Lily or Alice."

"Not according to Mum." Harry said. "That was all Megan. She's going to be quite a witch."

TBC

Next time,

"_Think they saw the notice?" Harry asked Hermione._

"_Can you think of another reason why most of the guys at Hogwarts would be beating down the door?" Hermione answered._

"_Can you answer it?" He almost begged._

"_Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived and defeated the most evil wizard of the century, is SCARED to face his friends?"_


	21. I Love You

**Chapter 21: I Love You**

"HARRY POTTER! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Ron Weasley (as well as a few other boys (all the boys of Gryffindor and a few from Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw)) were pounding on the Head's Dorm door.

"Think they saw the notice?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Can you think of another reason why most of the guys at Hogwarts would be beating down the door?" Hermione answered.

"Can you answer it?" Harry almost begged

"Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived and defeated the most evil wizard of the century, is SCARED to face his friends?"

"Well, it WAS your bloody idea." Harry said getting up to face the wrath of the majority of the boys in Hogwarts.

He opened the door to find the boys outside his door.

"For the record, it was Hermione's idea. I wanted to do it Girls ask Boys." Harry defended

"Could you at least give us tips?" Justin asked.

"Why are you asking me? Remember the Yule Ball?" Harry asked them

"THAT'S why." Dean said. "I want to go with Pavarti."

"And I want to go with her sister." Seamus added.

Pretty soon, Harry was overwhelmed with a list of girls whom his friends wanted to take to the upcoming Valentine's dance.

"Okay! Okay!" Harry said with a defeated sigh. "I try to help."

0000

February 14th,

The Great Hall was decorated with red, pink, white, and gold. Conjured cupids and cherubim were flying around the room as couples danced the night away.

"How in the world did you get the Weird Sisters?" Ginny asked her date as they were standing by the punch table.

"I fire called them. We had them booked in a heartbeat when I told them who I was. Turns out, they were in their second year when my parents graduated."

"Small world." Ginny sighed.

Harry suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Harry just nodded to Ron and Hermione who were dancing.

"So?" she asked

"Remember at the Yule Ball?" Harry reminded her. "Ron didn't dance the whole night. When he started giving Hermione a hard time about going with Viktor, she yelled at me."

"Viktor? You're on first name terms with Krum?"

"So? Why not? He's famous. I'm famous. We're both Tri-Wizard Champions. We both play Quidditch. We're both Seekers. We're both good friends with Hermione. I have more in common with Krum than I wanted to know."

"Have you told Ron?"

"Are you nuts? You know how Ron feels about him. Maybe after he and Hermione get married."

The two laughed at the thought.

The music stopped and everyone clapped.

"This one goes out to all the lovers out there." Myron Wagtail said.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked with a James-like bow.

"I'd be delighted." Ginny laughed with a curtsy.

_Wise men say,_

"_Only fools rush in."_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand._

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand._

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Everyone clapped at the end of the song. Everyone that is, except for Harry and Ginny. They ended the dance gazing into each others eyes.

The words to the song really hit home for the two. It described exactly how they felt about each other. Sure they knew before that they had feelings for each other, but nothing like what they were feeling now.

Now that Harry thought about it, he had NEVER stated a saying he had meant to tell her. Sure he hinted, but after talking to Hermione and his mother, it wasn't the same for women. Or, at least, SOME women

Finally, words that Harry had never spoken to his girlfriend poured off his lips.

"I love you, Ginny."

Her response: he felt her warm lips press onto his.

"Aww." The school cooed.

The couple pulled out and saw everyone watching them. A few girls looked downright murderous (they had been hoping that the couple would break up). After all, they tended to avoid such displays in public. They preferred the kissing in the Head's dorm common room, Room of Requirement, secret passages, or in broom closets. Once in a while, they'd even go down to the Shrieking Shack.

0000

"So," Ron interrogated Harry after the dance in the Head's Dorm. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. The song was just a little too much to handle."

"So, you're sorry you kissed my sister in front of the entire school when you usually do it just around close friends?"

"No. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I'd kiss your sister in private, or in front of the entire **Ministry.** Like I told her, I love her. I've loved her for years, but I didn't want to start anything until after Voldemort's defeat. Now that he's gone, I can continue my life, as can she. So, we might as well do it together. Of course, we won't go any further than we are now until we are older."

Harry took a deep breath and braced himself. He looked at his friend and to his surprise, saw him smiling.

"You passed my test." Ron said.

"Test?"

"We all do it." Ron explained. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and I interrogate Ginny's boyfriends after they've been with her for almost two years. I'm stage one. Then the twins, then Percy, then Charlie, and finally Bill."

"How come I've never seen you interrogate anyone?"

"Because nobody lasted over a year with Ginny. Also, you passed Fred and George's test when you invested in their joke shop. Yes. I know about that."

"So all that's left is Percy, Charlie and Bill?"

"No. Just Charlie and Bill. Percy's still a bit tweaked at the family about the whole You-Know-Who thing. Why else do you think he never spent the summer at Potter Manor?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never told you, but our fifth year, Percy tried to get me to sever ties with you. I tore up the letter and threw it in the fire."

Harry smiled at his friend.

"Thanks mate. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be dead by now." Ron said with a smirk. "After all, WHO got you past the chess set under the trap door?"

"You did. And you were my first friend at Hogwarts. You taught me the important stuff."

"Yeah. Like what a Chocolate Frog is."

"And all those Quidditch moves."

That did it. When Hermione and Ginny entered the room expecting an unconscious Harry, they found the two boys talking about Quidditch.

TBC

Coming up,

"_Yes. We should be worried." Ron said._

"_Malfoy's kissing Ginny." Hermione tried._

"_Excuse me?" _


	22. Studying

A/N: I don't own the song from the last chapter.

**Chapter 22: Studying**

In the library,

Harry had his nose stuck in a book. Ron was pretending to read another while peeking nervously at his overzealous girlfriend. It was NEWT time, and Hermione was on a rampage.

"RON! GET BACK TO STUDYING!" she yelled at him.

"QUIET!" the librarian yelled.

Ron quickly went back to reading. He had given up trying to convince Hermione that he wanted to play Pro-Quidditch. After his skills as a keeper drastically improved after one tough save, he had made up his mind as to what he wanted to do. He might help Harry with Auror duties.

He looked over at Harry who seemed as enthralled at the book as Hermione was with hers. Ron couldn't help but to laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked dangerously as Harry ignored his friends.

Ron motioned over to Harry.

"At least SOMEONE has some sense." She said after looking at Harry.

"I've never seen him study this hard." Ron said.

Hermione watched as Harry starred at the book. His glasses reflecting the pages he was looking at.

"Neither have I. Should we be worried?"

"Hey Harry." Ron whispered to his friend. "Malfoy's kissing that muggleborn Gryffindor."

Harry continued studying.

"Yes. We should be worried." Ron said worriedly.

"Malfoy's kissing Ginny." Hermione tried.

"Excuse me?"

Ginny had heard Hermione's attempt and wanted an answer.

"We're just trying to get his attention." Hermione defended herself.

Ginny looked over at her boyfriend and saw him enthralled in the book having ignored the comment about Ginny and Malfoy.

"You-Know-Who and Snape are back." She announced.

Ron and Hermione paled and looked around, but Harry didn't flinch.

"He IS out." Ginny observed.

"You WERE joking, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course I was."

Ginny then but her hands on Harry's shoulders and started massaging him. Harry sighed with content and put his book down while looking up to see Ginny.

"Hey." He said as she bent down and kissed him

"You had my brother and Hermione worried." Ginny told him.

Harry looked over at the guys who were amazed at how Ginny managed to snap him out of it.

"Sorry if I worried you." Harry apologized.

"And I was about to tell you that Malfoy wears Gryffindor underwear." Ron told him. "All we had to do was massage your shoulders?"

"Yeah." Harry and Ginny said.

"Potter trait." Harry explained.

Flashback

"_Dad?" Harry asked_

_James was studying to get a renewal for his Auror license._

"_Dad?" Harry tried again._

"_What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she entered._

"_He won't answer." Harry said tapping his father. "Hey Dad. Mum told me she once had a crush on Snape." _

_James continued reading._

"_What's this about me and Snape?" _

_A pregnant Lily had entered the room._

"_Mum. Dad won't talk." Harry said worriedly. _

_Lily walked over to her husband and looked over his shoulder. When she saw what he was reading, she grinned._

"_Ginny." The redhead told the other redhead. "I want you to watch and learn. Harry's grandmother on James' side taught me this trick. When a Potter is so focused on something, he tends to forget those around him. It's just him and the job. This is how you snap him out."_

_She then put her hands on James' back and started to massage. James visibly relaxed and sighed with content as Lily's hand moved in circular motioned around his shoulders._

"_Thanks Lils." James sighed as he turned and looked at her._

"_You had Harry worried." Lily told him._

_James then turned to his son._

"_Sorry if I worried you." James said. "I just zoned out. It's easy to do."_

"_Can you teach me?" Ginny asked Lily_

"_Of course." Lily said as the two walked out. "We'll practice on the elves so the boys can have some alone time."_

"_So," James asked Harry. "What can I help you with?"_

"_I just wanted to talk to you about the memories you saw yesterday."_

End Flashback

"Good thing your parents are back." Ron said. "If not, we'd have taken you to Pomfrey."

"She knows." Harry said. "As I said, it's a Potter trait. My grandfather zoned out a lot, as well as Dad. Apparently, Madame Pomfrey went to school with Grandfather. From what I heard, she was pretty good friends with my grandmother."

0000

The dreaded time came, the seventh years finally learned why the NEWTs were called the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and even Hermione came out of them pale and tired. Harry was just semi-tired.

"What happened to you guys?" Ginny asked when she got out of her class and joined them in the Great Hall.

"Nastily" Neville said

"Exhausting" Dean added

"Wizarding" Seamus put in.

"Tests." Ron finished

"They weren't that bad." Harry said.

Every seventh year in hearing range, including Hermione, turned to him with amazement.

"At least not as bad as fighting Voldemort." Harry added.

"True." Hermione agreed.

Ron, however, shook his head in amazement.

"You are something else, Mate." Ron said.

"Well, Hermione had a point about studying." Harry said. "It really does do the trick."

TBC

The final installment,

"_Relax? How can I relax? We get our test results today! How come we get our results for the NEWTs at school and not at home like our OWLs. What if I flunk everything? How will I teach now?"  
_

"_Think she's overreacting?" Harry asked Ron and Ginny sarcastically._

"_Just a bit." Ginny answered with just as much sarcasm, _


	23. The End of the Old and the Start of the

**Chapter 23: The End of the Old and the Start of the New**

"Would you relax Hermione?" Harry asked his friend in the Great Hall two months later.

"Relax? How can I relax? We get our test results today! How come we get our results for the NEWTs at school and not at home like our OWLs. What if I flunk everything? How will I teach now?"

"Think she's overreacting?" Harry asked Ron and Ginny sarcastically.

"Just a bit." Ginny answered with just as much sarcasm,

"Hermione. When you get all O's, we'll sneak out to Hogsmeade and celebrate." Ron told his girlfriend

"Besides," Harry added. "Mum said we get our NEWT results earlier than OWLs because of the importance. OWL's just determine what classes we take for the next two years. NEWTs show future employers how capable we are."

That only caused Hermione to groan.

Suddenly, a flock of owls came and started dropping Ministry letters in the seventh years hands.

Three letters dropped in the Trios.

"On the count of…ten?" Harry teased.

"How about three?" Ron asked.

"That's fine."

"One." Hermione said.

"Two." Harry said.

"Three!" the trio said as they ripped opened their letters as Neville cheered at his E in Potions thanks to Sara.

_Harry James Potter received the following:_

_Care for Magical Creatures……….E_

_Charms……………………………O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts…...O_

_Herbology…………………………E_

_Potions…………………………….O_

_Transfiguration……………………O_

_Total………………………………6/6_

"How the bloody hell did you get O's in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration?" Ron asked looking over Harry's shoulders "DADA was obvious"

"Considering I've had James and Lily Potter at my side during the summer and Christmas holidays?" Harry challenged his friend.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked herself.

"All O's. What did I say?" Ron said looking at her results.

"Let's see." Harry said looking at his friends' results

_Hermione Jane Granger received the following:_

_Ancient Runes……………………..O_

_Astronomy…………………………O_

_Care for Magical Creatures………..O_

_Charms……………………………..O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts…….O_

_Herbology…………………………..O_

_History of Magic……………………O_

_Potions………………………………O_

_Transfiguration………………………O_

_Total…………………………………9/9_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley received the following:_

_Care for Magical Creatures……….E_

_Charms……………………………A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts…...E_

_Herbology…………………………A_

_Potions…………………………….A_

_Transfiguration……………………E_

_Total………………………………6/6_

"You passed!" Harry said clapping his friend on the back

"Not as well as you." Ron said "Mr. Four Outstandings."

"So Harry?" Hermione asked. "Have you sent your application into the Ministry yet? I hear it's filling up fast."

Harry's smiled faded. He hadn't told his friends.

"Actually, I'm considering other options." Harry told them truthfully. "I'm not entirely sure yet."

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked. "Pro-Qudditch like me? You'd make the team for sure."

"I have a plan, but it's my secret until I can make a decision." Harry said.

0000

"Welcome to the Graduation of the Class of 1998." Dumbledore said. "These young witches and wizards, after seven years of hard work and extensive studying, are now ready to venture forth into the world. Instead of rules, they have to follow laws. Instead of detention, they will face worse consequences. However, there are some positive aspects. We look to these students for the future. Not only ours, but future generations. Now. I would like to present, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Class of 1998!"

The entirety of Hogwarts cheered with the parents and families of the graduating class.

"Remember our graduation?" Sirius asked James.

"Of course. We kissed our girlfriends." James told him. "Not to mention that was the same speech he gave at ours."

0000

A couple of months later,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." The voice from the Headmaster's office sounded.

Harry opened the door to see Professor Dumbledore seated at his desk with Fawkes sitting on his perch.

"Hello Professor. Hello Fawkes."

The bird sang it's greeting to the hero of the wizarding world.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am not your Professor anymore though."

"Sorry. Old habit." Harry said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Would this have anything to do with your change in occupation?"

"How did…?" Harry started to ask.

"Minerva informed me." He told the young wizard. "After all, she was your guidance

councilor."

"True." Harry said. "And as usual, you are correct. I'm interested in teaching, but I want to be sure. The thing is, I'm too famous to try teaching. The students wouldn't let me get around to the teaching, and then I'm afraid I'll hate it."

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought.

"I have an idea." Dumbledore said a few minutes later. "There is an opening at Hogwarts…"

"I just said I'm too famous to teach" Harry interrupted.

"The catch is, nobody will know who you are." Dumbledore continued.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Two reasons. One: You will be in disguise. A change of hair color, eye color, and name.

I realized last year that you were an metamorphmagus"

"That obvious?" Harry asked shyly.

"Not that obvious." Dumbledore said. "I've noticed the subtle differences you've been trying throughout the year. I haven't said a word to anyone about it."

"Thanks. And the other reason?"

That twinkle was back. "You shall teach where your name is not as known."

"Professor. Hogwarts is in England. My name is known throughout all of England. I even heard that some districts even celebrate "Harry Potter Day". It's ridiculous. The only way how that would be possible is if I travel through time."

Dumbledore just smiled at him with that twinkle in his eye.

"Uh oh." Harry said to himself. "I know that look. What do you have up your sleeve THIS time Dumbledore?"

"I recall a young professor appearing one day when our Defense Teacher was killed over the summer. He told me he was from a different time, and throughout the two years he was there, told me a few more details. I've simply put two and two together."

"Two years? Plenty of time to decide. I'll take you up on the offer." Harry said. "What years?"

"Fall of 1975 to the Spring of 1977." Dumbledore told the wizard

"Very well." Harry accepted

The End (continues with Defense Professor)


End file.
